Love Potion
by MinerStatus
Summary: "Run Granger," he hissed, his voice dripping with venom and promise. She listened, for once, and high tailed it out of the potions room and back to her dorm. Her lips still bruised and tender as she fell into her bed.
1. Chapter 1

**11/26/16 Ive gone through and cleaned up a lot. fixed a lot of bad sentences and the word check changing prefects to perfects. feel free to reread if you wish.**

 **6/11/18 Rewrote a lot of this, felt as is chars were ooc as the story went on.**

* * *

Hermione stiffened at the sound of another longing sigh coming from the back of the classroom.

She knew who it was and she knew it was for her, but that wasn't the issue, it was **WHO** was doing it. her stomach swirled in nausea as she thought about his highly out of character actions for a moment as the potions master continued his lecture. Carefully explaining each ingredient as he pushed them into the pot laid in front of him with expert care.

She felt a small tap on her shoulder as another paper ball hit her, the fourth one this hour. she ignored through gritted teeth like the last. No, she would not give this drugged idiot what he wanted. A few seconds later another one popped off the top of her head and bounced to the front of the classroom. Right into Horace Slughorn's cauldron. He looked a bit frightened by the object as it popped and fizzled into the mix. A mix that definitely didn't call for parchment and ink. He watched as the paper withered into the potion, then looked directly at her. A scowl plastered across his normally joyful face.

"Miss Granger," he gasped at the eighth-year prefect.

"But it wasn't me! It was Malfoy!" She accused, her head whipping around to look at him. A smile crept up to the boys face followed by a wink. burning heat instantly over took her features and she turned back around. Angry at herself for even allowing a glace to slide his way. She looked up her potion professor who now had his arms crossed. Waiting for an explanation as to why his two best students were fooling around in class. Hermione swallowed hard, begging Slughorn silently to not give him an answer and just give them his punishment. But he merely tilted his head with an angry scowl as he became more impatient.

"Someone fed him a love potion," Hermione whispered while lowering her head to the desk, as if she wanted to keep it a secret. But everyone already knew that Draco Malfoy had been chasing after the girl all morning. From attempting to sit next to her at lunch to offering to hold her things while he walked her to class. which she may or may not have accepted. books are heavy.

"A love potion? I assure you Miss Granger love potions are banned in this school," he scolded her.

"Bu-"

"No buts Miss Granger," he held a hand up, "now I will see both of you after class for detention," he finished. Then walked over to the cauldron, the liquid inside had turned a ghastly black color.

"Now who wants to read about the history of the cure for boils?" He asked the class while pouring the fouled substance down the drain. Reverting back into a cheerful mood as the class collectively groaned.

* * *

"Who did this to you?" Hermione demanded as she scrubbed one of the potions rooms many tables. Slughorn had left them with clear instructions to clean his classroom for an hour. No magic.

"Who did what love?" Draco asked back innocently.

As if nothing was wrong. As if the past seven years hadn't happened.

"God this is going to make me sick," she gagged as she put even more vigor into her motions. the table had been spotless for minutes, she just didn't want to move closer to the snake. Praying McGonagall didn't hear about this and tarnish her record as a prefect.

So she scrubbed harder at the sticky mess some fourth years left, pleading for the day to end so the potion would wear off and Malfoy would be Malfoy again. They could go back to cold looks and heinous remarks. The life of mortal enemies till death.

She could kill whoever went into her bag and stole the blasted thing right now. It was like she was a first year forgetting that George had slid one into her bag with a wink and a nudge towards Ron as she eyed them curiously in his shop. She couldn't protest, telling George that her and Ron didn't work out. And probably never would.

"Bloody imbicle..." she said, showing her aggravation. Something she should never do around a Malfoy. Love potion or not.

A hand landed on her back, instantly sending a stiffening shock waves through her bones. It started to rub small soothing circles before resting on one of her arms with a reassuring squeeze.

"Love what's wrong?" He asked softly from behind her. Not a hint of malice in his voice. She turned to face him and tell him off. To hurt him so bad that he would be to overcome with grief to pursue her for the next day or so until the potion wore off.

But she couldn't.

He looked so sad. Like he was sad that she was sad. And it made her heart leap for just a second at the notion that someone cared. Even if it was the ex-death eater before her. Her jaw opened and shut a few times trying to bring out the words that would make him a shriveling mess but failed. He slid one foot closer. Effectively pressing her against the table she had once been cleaning. Her breathing nearly stopped as he slowly lowered his forehead to hers, never breaking eye contact.

She could see it in his eyes. Those grey orbs that were normally filled to the brim with venom were now over taken by infatuation.

For her.

She had read about it in a book once. The more complicated potions cover this effect but this was a joke shops love potion. Meant to last no longer than 24 hours. Maybe even less. Seconds turned into minutes as she enamored herself with him. Searching for any hint of the real Draco Malfoy within the thick cloud if the potion. She had to stop this, he was getting closer now. A ticklish breath brushed over her bottom lip, causing them to part slightly. His sent of pine and hazel invading her nose. She told herself to stop him over and over, to yell for him to get away or scream, but nothing came forth from her trembling lips. The proximity closed with a surprised gasp as he gently pressed his lips into hers. A small fluttering sensation started to grow in her as her head screamed how wrong this was. Why couldn't Ron have given this to her? Was his love not stronger then a stupid love potion?

It felt so nice to be wanted she decided. Even if it was for just a day.

Draco lifted his lips from her and rested their heads together for a second time. And then she was trapped again in those beautiful eyes filled with the most tender love she had ever experienced.

A flicker if motion distracted her to his mouth. One corner was ever so slightly trying to lift into a trademark Malfoy smirk with little success.

She started to fidget in his grasp but he had her trapped in a tight embrace now. Her eyes darted around for her wand only to see if sitting on top of her books. An almost silent snort brought her back to him. The warm tender loving stare was still there, but something had mixed in with it. Like a wildfire engulfing a dry field it was quickly taking over. She started to wiggle move but his arms tightened like a vice. She glanced down at his hands squeezing her so tightly she knew that there would be bruises the next day. catching a glimpse of the mark that he had branded on him.

What did she just do?

Her heart started to pound so loudly she feared she might faint as his eyes continued to change into another unfamiliar hue. One that she had never even seen before. And it terrified her right down to her core. She instantly stopped squirming in his arms. A dark chuckle came out from deep within his chest as his smile grew wider.

"Granger," he drawled lazily, clicking his tongue. As if he was a cat playing with his food.

He released her and pushed her against the table again, placing on hand on either side of her small frame to trap her. Their bodies still pressed firmly into one another. Hermione didn't answer. He looked as if he wanted her. No, he needed her. It sent her into a state of shock as his intensity grew infront of her.

She felt a jolt go right to her stomach as the butterflies started to roam again. It Caused her to bite her bottom lip in protest. the action earned her another dark chuckle as he lifted one hand, placing it under her chin.

And with that he kissed her again. It wasn't loving nor tender, but passionate. And it poured into her with so much force she feared she may just explode right there. He forced her mouth open to explore. His tongue dancing with hers as he rhythmically moved against her mouth. She suppressed a moan as he grabbed her hips possessively, trying to bring them as close together as possible. His length suddenly pressed into her thigh. Reminding her of what exactly was happening. And with who.

She shoved him away harshly. His back slammed into the near table. A possessive growl shot to her ears as he glared at her freshly assaulted face.

She looked to his eyes, swirling with a fierce anger and lust, and to the evident hardness that rested between his thighs. then to His hands gripping the desk so tightly it may snap.

"You better fucking run, " he growled between pants, ready to pounce.

She bolted to her belongings, shoving them into her bag in a quick unorganized manner in seconds. Her wand was in her hand, pointed at his chest as she backed out of the room. She clumsily backed into the wall next to the door and he threw his head back and howled with laughter, catching her off guard for just a brief moment.

"Run Granger," he hissed, his voice dripping with venom and promise.

She listened, for once, and high tailed it out of the potions room and back to the perfects dorm. Her lips still bruised and tender as she fell into her bed.

* * *

Tell me what you think! this is my first DXH story, I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hermione woke to a dull throbbing in the side of her head. The results from the events of yesterday or her rigorous studying habits. something told her it was from the first one.

She groaned and sat up in the classic four poster bed. Rubbing the side of her head carefully as she looked around with one eye for some muggle medication she had packed away. Magic was too much effort this early in the morning. She found some quick relief aspirin among her belongings and quickly swallowed them down before getting up for the day.

After getting dressed she patted her cheeks gently, steeling herself for the walk through the common room. She caught a glimpse of her lips in the mirror as she moved to walk out of the room. she walked closer to the mirror before reaching up to touch her slightly puffy and red lips. The waves of memories form yesterday flashed back into her mind and she struggled to stay confident, causing her to clench her wand tightly in anger.

She silently wished she had bid for the old prefect's dorms as she clasped the handle to her room. The shared common room laid down the stairs to her right, and Malfoy would be there, just like any other morning. Pansy Parkinson glued to his side trying to make her chest look bigger than it was as she attempted to woo the Malfoy hire.

With her Gryffindor courage on full blast she walked down the stairs and into the common room. She could pretend this never happened. Only the two of them know of the incident. The fire crackled ominously as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs for a brief second.

He wasn't there.

Normally he'd be sitting on the multi colored couch, a book in his hands. His mouth ready and laced with volatile words as she silently left the room for breakfast. She never paid him any mind, she knew that was what he was after. Yet he never wavered from this in the few short weeks that they had been in the dorms together.

She glanced up the stairs to her right for a second. The green emblem above the frame glowing amber from the fire. She was half expecting for him to be there with that wild smile he always seemed to posses. but the staircase was empty.

Both hands softly patted her skirt down before leaving the dorms behind. Her mood a lifting slightly.

* * *

Draco stared at the smoking blue potion in front of him with disgust. It tasted like a mixture of raw fish and rotten eggs as it slid down his throat and into his empty stomach. He finished and handed the vile back to the house elf beside him. Waving the creature off with a flick of his wrist. The unpleasant taste in his mouth quickly vanished into nothing.

 _Granger,_ He growled in his mind. He could smell her at the bottom of the steps now. Her frail hands resting slightly on the frame to the Slytherin dorms. He wanted nothing more than to March down the steps and drag her back up. Then throw her into his bed to inhale her sent for hours.

A filthy mudblood. He was besides himself.

Flashes of what happened while he was under the potions effects ravaged his mind throughout the night. He even declined an offer from pansy.

He had always known of Granger. She was never invisible to him, and to be honest he was sure granger was never invisible to anyone whether they liked it or not. But he would never admit that to himself. His reasoning was because she repulsed him. Her and that stupid golden trio she always had draped around her like fanboys.

He clenched his fingers against the bed as he listened to her footsteps walking out the portrait door. It took every fiber of his being to sit there. Every muscle ached to go down there and claim what was his. Take her lips in his own just like yesterday afternoon. A small bead of sweat rolled down his temple as he willed himself to stay seated. His head hung back slowly as he let out a painful groan from his chest.

He was going to find whoever fed him that love potion and kill them. And if it was her.

He would kill her.

* * *

Hermione walked into the great hall like usual. This time taking a quick peek at the Slytherin table before seating herself across from Ron and Harry. Draco wasn't there. She furrowed her brow with mild concern.

"Hey Hermione you have fun last night?" Harry pulled her from her thoughts with a stifled laugh.

"Really, Draco Malfoy, Monie? The death eater?" Ron asked, a hint of anger and hurt in his voice. She cringed on the inside and almost wanted to comfort him by explaining everything.

"I didn't feed him the potion okay," she countered and paused for a brief second as she sat, "someone stole it from my bag," she looked down just as breakfast appeared in front of them. Ron didn't bother questioning further as he loaded his plate full of eggs and toast.

"Well who do you think did it then?" Harry smiled, obviously amused.

"And why did you have a bloody love potion?" Ron asked between mouthfuls of food.

"Your stu-"

The oak doors slammed open with a loud crack. The devil himself sauntered in, a look of death plastered to his face. Half the hall went on as usual after his grand entrance. The other half, mostly female, watched as he detoured from his table and towards Hermione's. He didn't even waste time with a snide comment before throwing both legs over the bench. Taking a seat right next to her, their legs touching.

"Which one of you did it?" He seethed. Ron stopped chewing, if looks could kill.

"Huh? You have fun watching your superior stalk your little mudblood?" He hissed at the redhead.

"Malfoy," Harry said, drawing the attention away from Ron. Hermione shifted uncomfortably as his knee started to shake with anger. He was in more than just her personal bubble. If someone didn't know any better they would say the pair were dating. She tried to gently slide herself closer to Luna, who was blissfully unaware of the current events, to create some much needed space. A hand clamped down painfully on her thigh as they started to separate, squeezing hard enough to leave a bruise as it slid her back over. She inhaled sharply but kept the scream inside as it started to shake possessively every time she moved.

"Was it you potter?" He asked, " some silly prank to get back at me, my debts are more then repaid to you," he spat. Hermione stared at her classmate with widened eyes. She had never seen him so angry. At nothing as well. Everyone knew it was a love potion that caused him to act that way. So why was he so upset?

"No mate," he said back calmly, holding up both hands in surrender. Draco's face turned to Hermione now.

"Or was it you? Couldn't resist trying to bed a pureblood you chanced a love potion?" He sneered, his face inches from hers. Hermione's face contorted from pain to rage as she lashed back at him with equal malice.

"Id rather feed it to a pig then you," she replied in a dark tone. How dare he ping this on her.

"That's not what you said last night!" He roared back. The entire hall was silent now as they stared into each other's rage filled eyes.

"Get your hand off me you filth!" She screamed at him, ripping his hand off her bare thigh. He growled in displeasure before lifting himself from the table and marching outside.

"Last night?" Ron asked quietly a few seconds later.

"He was touching you?" Harry asked.

Hermione didn't respond and got up from the table with just as much anger as the Slytherin before her.

"We have to find who fed him that potion before he kills one of us," Harry said as Hermione ran out of the great hall.

"Oh it was me," a whimsical voice came from down the table just as the normal chattering returned to the room. Ocean blue eyes peaked up over a magazine at the duo. Harry's mouth hung open silently in utter confusion as he tried to figure out why.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for the reviews! I love hearing that you guys like it, it makes me pump out chapters faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione marched to the first floor bathroom. Lifting her skirt she let out a gasp at the five finger shaped bruises on her thigh before sliding it back down. The tip of two fingers stuck out from under her skirt, clearly visible. Her wand sparked, drawing her attention to it, indicating it was almost time for first period. Using one hand she wiped any semblance of tears away and flattened her wavy mane before confidently walking out of the bathroom. She wouldn't let this hurt her. No, she wouldn't let HIM hurt her.

She proceeded past the great hall, giving a curt nod to the war memorial placed just outside. It was the only thing left to remember the war by now and all the people they lost that day. After the war the school shut instantly and sent everyone home, only to reopen the next year. They invited everyone back as a 'fresh start' and to redo the year. It was almost as if it never happened now. She herself found that it almost made her sick. A part of her wanting to yell at everyone for forgetting what she and her friends went through to protect them. She knew that would get her nowhere. Its useless to dwell on such a horrid past.

Her first period was a free one for today then she had charms. Instead of her usual hideout the library she made a detour, heading right for the owlry. The cool mist of fall felt soothing against her burning thigh as she made her way across the small field and to the hut. She cleared the small table inside the barn of feathers before placing the parchment down to write.

 ** _George,_**

 ** _That love potion you gave me, how long is supposed to last? And how strong is it? Don't ask why please._**

 ** _\- Hermione_**

She rolled the thick paper and sealed it shut before fetching one of the schools owls and sending it off with it. George was never good about answering his mail, especially after Fred died, so she didn't expect to hear back from him for a week.

* * *

"Wait s-" Ron squinted his eyes at her, "you fed our arch enemy a love potion that Hermione had for god knows what reason?" he asked.

"Yes," Luna nodded without hesitation, placing the magazine on the table.

"But why?" harry ask, his upper body lowered to the table.

"I was asked too," she murmured before returning to her magazine while rubbing her beet earrings affectionately.

"By who?" Ron asked.

"I can't say, " she replied, her eyes slowly scanning the paper in front of her. The three fell silent while the two boys stared at her. Her blue eyes suddenly shot up to Harry's face.

"You will see soon," she told him reassuringly. Harry sat back and eyed her cautiously.

"Hermione isn't in any danger, is she?" Harry asked with concern.

"No," Luna replied, covering her face with the magazine once more.

* * *

Draco steadied himself against the corridor, clasping a hand over his chest. His breathing strained as he lowered himself to the floor to sit. He hadn't been that mad in a while. What's even more pathetic was he wasn't even mad. Until she tried to move away from him. Flashes of her hurt face kept popping up in his mind randomly. He shoved his fist into the wall behind him.

"Draco?" Pansy walked up next to him, her arms crossed, a typical Slytherin smile gracing her features. She seemed to enjoy his current state of distress. Draco scowled up at her. He needed a release.

a smirk spread across his face as he stood and grabbed for her. He pushed her into the wall roughly then ripped her knickers down and flipped up her skirt, pulling her out to him in one swift motion. His nose recoiled from the smell.

She's been with someone else.

But it didn't faze him as he undid his belt and zipper, pressing his length into her. She moaned just like any other day they had slept together.

* * *

"Wait Luna," Harry called to the blonde as she walked to class, nodding Ron off, " why Malfoy?" he asked.

"Because she is light and he is dark," she murmured back to him, her face still stuck in the thin magazine in front of her. She walked down the hall in a trance like state, her feet knowing the way.

"But he's Draco, the ex-deatheater?" he asking with concern. Luna closed her magazine and stared at him.

"She needs to save him," she told him seriously, "other wise.." she trailed off, staring at the scar on his forehead. They stood in a comfortable silence as harry pieced together the puzzle.

"The next Voldemort," he whispered.

Deep down Harry knew this. Draco Malfoy had seemed to change in the long break they had gotten from the war. In fact he seemed to have come back more broken then before. His insults had once been almost playful and expected. And now they were just cruel and filled with venom. His eyes had normally stood cold and emotionless were now constantly filled with hate and vengeance.

"Okay, I'll leave it alone, but I expect a better explanation soon," harry nodded to the blond. She let out a small smile and nodded back.

"He's in love with her you know," she responded. Harry only choked, grabbing the wall in support.

"You really are Luny Lovegood," he glanced up at her.

"Ever since first year," she continued, completely ignoring his comment as she shoved her face back into her magazine and continued her journey.

* * *

It was time for potions again. The class she had been dreading all day. Not because of the content but the detention she had to serve after.

She walked into the room and took her seat in the front of the class. By now she had grown used to the stare that rested on her back. It had been there the whole day. She had given up on trying to get him to stop. If she stared back he just held her gaze, his grey eyes swirling a dangerous mix again.

She had to admit something had changed since the war in him. But she had assumed that both your parents being in Azkaban does that to somebody. He was no longer the scared little boy she had punched in third year, or the one that Harry had found crying in the bathroom in sixth. He was different, crueler then before.

"Alright class, today," Slughorn pulled out a caldron from under his desk, placing it on the hanger built into the table, "We will be attempting a euphoria potion," he smiled up at the class before turning and writing the text books page number on the board behind him.

Hermione let out a sigh and flipped open her book to the potion in question. She had made it before in the previous year so it didn't faze her. Chairs scrapped against the hard stone floor as everyone got up to get the ingredients for said potion. Her classmates held the books to their faces as she confidently navigated the wall of cabinets. After fetching some wormwood out of a drawer she turned to go back to her seat. Only to slam face first into someone's chest. She glanced up at the unmistakable blonde hair and held in her apology. He stared down at her with a mild annoyance for her presence.

He looked down at her leg, the tip of his fingers poking out from beneath her skirt from earlier. His eyes went blank as has held the imprints gaze. It made Hermione shift with unease as she waited for an insult to spew from his mouth. She inhaled sharply and bit her bottom lip when he didn't falter after a few seconds. His eyes shot to hers and almost instantly the look was back.

" _Move_ ," he hissed. By now everyone was almost seated, staring at the spectacle before them.

"Miss Granger," Slughorn called out to her. She turned her head to the professor with a curt nod as he motioned for her to take a seat. She obeyed, clutching her ingredients tight as she took her seat.

"Okay then lets pair off..." Slughorn started to ramble off instructions to the class as Hermione shifted her head to the right side of the classroom. She watched with mild interest as the Slytherin gathered his ingredients with as much ease as she did before turning around just as he would have caught her. The burning of a prying gaze never left her back the whole period.

* * *

"Oh no it's fine, one day was enough I trust you both have learned your lesson," Slughorn nodded as he wiped off his table with a damp cloth. Hermione sighed in relief at the thought of not having to spend a period with Malfoy alone.

"Yes sir, thank you," she nodded with a joyful smile she couldn't help but let show. Draco remind silent by her side the entire time.

"Well off you go now, don't want to be late for dinner," he shooed them off.

Hermione didn't need to be told twice as she went and gathered her things and skipped out the door. Draco's footsteps overshadowed her own as she trailed to the great hall. She sped up slightly only to hear his do the same. She was almost running as they reached the stairs that would lead her to safety. Just as she got on the first step a large hand grabbed her wrist, spinning her around and dragging her under them.

"Malfoy what is wrong with you?" She hissed as he pushed her against the wall. He grasped her wrist against her side, not tight enough to bruise but still enough to be uncomfortable. He was looking down at her leg again with another blank stare.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes never leaving her leg.

"Malfoy?" Hermione questioned the strange behavior.

"Just accepted it before I take it back," he sneered. His eyes lifting to her own in another uncomfortably angry gaze. She swallowed as they sat in another silence, his hand never leaving her wrist. She used her free hand to grab his shoulder as a small smile crept upon her.

Draco Malfoy apologizing to her.

"It's okay Malfoy," she almost let out a laugh at the end as the smile widened. She was officially going insane. It fell from her face as his gaze softened. He sighed in relief as his eyes went up and down her face. The tension in the room steadily increased until he landed on her lips with a mild interest.

"Ah, I should go before Harry and Ron come looking," she mumbled the excuse, this would be the last place they would look for her. She took the hand his shoulder and used it to take his now limp grasp off her wrist. She slid sideways around him as he sat there frozen.

"I'll see you around Malfoy," she said uncomfortably from behind him, not knowing what to say. What does one even do when your mortal enemy comes up and apologizes? She waited a brief second for a response before running up the steps. Almost half expecting him to trail after her. But he didn't.

* * *

The next week went by in a flash as things returned to normal. Draco had taken to waiting in the common room every morning again for Hermione. An old insult flying her way as she exited out the portrait door. She couldn't help but smile each time now however. The first quidditch game of the season was today. Slytherin versus Gryffindor. The old rivalries were on fire as the halls chattered with gossip about players. She didn't pay any mind to it though. She knew her best friends well enough to know better.

Whispers flew as she made her way back to her room. The match was in a few hours now. Hermione decided to take this time to catch up on some reading. Arms filled with new books from the library as she made her way to the dorms. It would be the quietest place right now with the hype from the game everywhere. Even in the library faint voices could be heard. She stopped in front of a large painting hung low on the wall.

"Dumbledore," she said sternly to the object. A stupid password for the prefects dorms she thought as it could be easily guessed. She strode inside and unloaded her books on the small coffee table in front of the fire with an exhausted sigh.

"Don't you have better places to study," she heard an annoyed voice come from the couch to her right. She sighed, ignoring the brooding blonde as she took a seat in the arm chair next to him.

"You shouldn't ignore your superiors," he growled. She just raised an eyebrow in response as she grabbed a book off the table.

"I have every right to this room as much as you do," she mumbled as her fingers turned the pages of the book. It left her hands with a sharp tug from above. Draco stood over her, another deadly look in his eyes. He seemed agitated, looking for a fight. She had to admit he looked nice in his quidditch uniform though. But she would never tell him. Instead she crossed her arms in defiance.

"Draco just leave me alone," she hissed up at him. He chucked darkly before moving to make a response. A screech cut him off as a large brown owl swooped down from the window behind them. Dropping a letter in her lap before face planting the wall. She suppressed a laugh before getting up to assist the owl. It shook its head in confusion before taking off again through the widow.

"And who would be sending a filthy little mudblood like you letters?" He laughed as she opened the envelope. It had no too or from on it but she knew exactly who it was.

 **It's just a little joke shop potion Hermione, not meant to last too long. Anything over 24 hours and you should probably take Ron to the nurse. And as far as I know only thing that can break it is true emotion.**

She clenched the side of the letter as she read. Absentmindedly biting the bottom of her lip. She should have just looked up the answer to it a week ago. But now she had one with Draco right in front of her. A large hand clamped over the top of the paper before lifting it from her own.

"True emotion," he laughed as he hovered it above his head. She didn't even make a move for it, only held her hand out expectantly.

"Give it here Malfoy," she growled.

"Who would have feelings for a disgusting thing like you," he snorted in denial.

"Well obviously you!" She yelled. His demeanor changed into a threatened one as he slowly lowered the letter to face her.

"I would never have feelings for garbage," he hissed. She could feel the tears again. Why did he have to be so mean? Without thinking she marched forward and slapped him clear across the face. His head hung down and to the side as aftershocks went through her open palm. The letter now rested on the floor as the tension in the room grew thick. With one quick movement Draco threw her over his shoulder and marched up the Gryffindor's steps.

"Hey put me down!" She screamed, pounding his back. He only stopped briefly while he opened the door to her room. Dropping her on the bed before closing and locking it. He didn't make a move for her, only paced back and forth across the room. His fist balling then releasing as his breathing became ragged and short.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked in confusion and anger. This was her room. How dare he march up into HER room.

"Shut up," he hissed. His gaze meeting hers briefly before going back to the floor. She thought back to the letter quietly as she watched him. The internal battle he was fighting very evident as he clenched his eyes shut. Maybe Draco Malfoy had more to him than she thought. She swallowed hard before trying something new. The thought of it made her stomach swirl, it was something she had told herself long ago that he would never deserve.

She was about to show Draco Malfoy kindness. A sliver of it as she held back her anger towards him.

"Draco," she called out again. This time softer, almost in a whisper. He stopped suddenly. His eyes still clenched shut as he kneeled on the ground in front of her bed. He was breaking right in front of her. Wordlessly, she got up and walked over to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder again like she did a week ago.

"Draco what's going on?" She whispered.

"You don't understand," he cried out, a tear now running down his cheek as he turned his head to her.

"Draco you don't have to fight yourself anymore, Voldemorts gone, he can't get to you," she assured him.

"You don't understand," he said, lowing his head again. Hermione stood with a sigh, holding out her hand for him to take. He stared at it with a mild confusion before looking up at her.

"Come on then, I'm not going to have the big bad Draco Malfoy crying on my floor because I slapped him," she shook her hand at him again. He silently took it and stood, waiting for her to lead. She took him over to her bed and kicked off her shoes.

"Shoes," she commanded. He didn't argue and slipped them off with ease.

"Lay down," she pointed to the red and gold sheets next to them.

"Crazy mudbloods," he murmured as he obeyed. Hermione bit back her tongue. She needed him calm and out of this room. For good.

"Well aren't you going to get in with me?" He smirked at her. Placing both hands behind his head in triumph. Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics. So this is what all the girls swooned over. k

"Close your eyes," she ordered. Still standing beside him. He obeyed with a shrug. He felt a light pressure next to him as she sat down.

"Now just imagine," Hermione swallowed, why was she doing this, " that your by the lake, cherry blossoms are falling as you setup a picnic for your family, your wife smiles at you as your child plays in the water," she stopped to look at him to make sure she wasn't going too far. She just wanted him to imagine his life outside of school. Maybe even away from his parents. His face seemed peaceful as his arms came down to his sides. One snaking around her outline. His eyes opened slowly to find her own staring back.

"Are you going to lie down or not?" He asked.

She pursed her lips in thought before taking the spot next to him. She really was going insane. Laying down next to her mortal enemy? What in the bloody hell was wrong with her? His arm glided around her side and pulled her close. She didn't protest or make a sound as he rolled onto his side, throwing a leg over her own. Locking her in completely. After a few minutes she felt him loosen his grip on her. She took a moment to lift her head from under his chin to look up at his face. His eyes were closed and peaceful. For once he didn't seem angry.

What had she done? This wasn't kindness.

 _Everyone deserves love Hermione._

A voice in her head rang out. It wasn't hers, but her mother. From when she was a child. She had gotten into a fight at school with a boy who was bullying her. Making the mistake of telling her mother that she hopes he dies alone.

No, she couldn't. not with him. He was a monster, and always would be to her.

She tried to move but his arm tightened around her. She could have sworn she heard him emit a low growl from deep within his chest. She gave up and sighed. Resigning herself to being locked in his arms for merlin knows how long.

His sent felt almost intoxicating as she breathed it in, making her calm and lightheaded.

Was this normal? Should a man ever smell like this?

It was almost as if he was emitting his own form of a drug as she felt her eyelids grow heavy.

Maybe a nap wouldn't be so bad? She told herself as her body calmed and she drifted off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco didn't **do** relationships. He didn't snuggle. He didn't talk. He just had sex and that was it. But when she called his name so tenderly he broke down. The stress of everything crushed him in one swift mountain slide.

He could tell she was hiding her anger through her kind words but he didn't care. No one had ever called out to him in such a way.

Her brown eyes looked so worried for the broken man in front of her as she held out her palm for his. The same man that bullied and called her names. Called her garbage. Told her to go die. Deep down he only did this for one reason though. And he knew this reason whether he liked it or not.

To him Hermione Granger was always the unobtainable Gryffindor princess.

So when she asked him to lay down in bed, her bed, he happily jumped at the chance with a feeling of confusion rushing over him as he went against every rule his father had ever taught him. He hid it with a smirk and snide comment. Relishing the twinkle in her eyes as she rolled them. A playful smile christening her perfect features. Sending a warm sensation into the pit of his stomach. She told him to close his eyes and he reluctantly agreed.

If only she knew what she was doing to him as she described the perfect scene. His mind wandered to what his future wife would be like. Smart, cunning, brave, maybe even a bit stubborn to put up with him.

He didn't want to think of it. Something he could never have. Who would be with someone like him? An ex Death Eater with a curse. Hah.

Stupid mudblood.

She paused briefly and he jumped at the chance to get her to stop. And he was genuinely surprised when she laid down beside him. Her head resting on his shoulder as he instinctively wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. It had been so long since he had felt the caring touch of another that he instantly dosed off.

Even of that touch was that of the muggle born Hermione Granger.

* * *

"Hermione!" A muffled voice came through the door followed by rapid, almost frantic, tapping. The handle jiggled briefly before the sounds continued.

Hermione was the first to stir. Untangling her limbs in a haze of confusion. Her head was happily buried in a warm chest as an arm circled her waist. She turned to look at the door. A sudden realization ran over her as she looked at the blonde next to her then back to the door.

Draco Malfoy was in her bed.

"Hermione have you seen Malfoy!" Another hollar came from the other side. She could tell it was Harry, Ginny must have given him the password to the dorms. Draco moaned next to her, rolling over onto his back before letting out a long held in breath. Was he trying to go back to sleep? was he insane?

The question was answered for her when an arm slammed her back down into him. A smirk spread across his lips as she struggled to get back up.

"Hermione!" Another shout and more knocking. She cursed under her breath, he knew she was in here, the door was locked and Harry was not Ron on the idiot scale.

"Just a minute!" She called out, ripping Draco's arm off her and standing. She threw back on her shoes and made her way to the door.

"I think he was in the library," she lied through the door. Draco scoffed behind her, a scowl forming quickly as he fitted his shoes back on.

"We checked there, everyone's waiting," Harry countered. She bit her lip trying to think of another excuse. Why did she accept his offer to lay down? And why would harry think he was wit her?

"I'll be out in a bit just give me some time to get dres-"

Draco walked up behind her, placing an arm on the door frame to her left. She watched, horrified, as he opened the door to reveal a shocked Harry Potter.

"Well potter lets get on with it," he smirked at the much shorter boy before gliding past. He ignored the comment and instead turned to the now scarlet Hermione. She only offered a brief awkward smile before bowing out after the boy.

"Are you insane?" She hissed at him at they reached the common room. Draco merely shrugged as he picked up his broom off the floor. Pausing for a brief second before swooping up the letter from George and tossing it into the fire.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked, looking at him then to the fire. A smirk spread across his face again as he inspected her in silence.

"You have bed head," he noted. One side of her curls was a flattened tangled mess. She quickly fluffed it with her hand, running her fingers through it briefly with a glare.

"I could say the same for you," she snorted back. One side of Draco's normally pristine hair had turned into a fuzzy mess on one side. He let out a silent glare as he brushed it down.

"Not a word you hear me?" He growled. His mood drifting back into a normal zone. She quirked a brow at him and crossed her arms.

"Oh so parading the fact that you were in my room sleeping in front of Harry is keeping things quiet?" She frowned.

"Potters to much of a pansy to say anything," he laughed.

"Who's a pansy?" None other than Pansy Parkinson said from the stairs. She bit into an apple as she eyed Draco up and down, making it obvious as she nodded to his head, "you know I have the perfect spell for that," she smirked.

Draco's face turned ghastly as anger flooded his eyes. Without a word he lifted his broom from the ground and proceeded out the door. Harry followed with an awkward nod and wave. Pansy shrugged, taking another bite of the apple before following them to the game.

* * *

"Malfoy!" Harry screamed after him for the fourth time. His voice growing steadily more annoyed each time. The blonde ignored him as he stood inside the gates, waiting for the doors to open.

"What are you doing?" He questioned as he came up beside him.

"Shut up Potter," he growled just as the gates opened. He took the opportunity to straddle his broom and fly away to his team.

"What were you taking a gad damn nap!?" Blaise howled over the cheering crowd as both seekers glided onto the field. the blonde didn't have time to respond as the quaffle was thrown into the air.

* * *

"Well it was an exciting game I'll give you that, " Hermione smiled at her two best friends. they looked defeated as they shuffled down the hall. the game had lasted forever, the snitch refusing to even been seen before the forty-minute mark.

"Yeah but we got beat by Slytherin," Ron groaned, "I can just see the looks on their stuck up little faces," he muttered.

"Come on well get em next time," Harry smiled as he lightly patted Ron's shoulder.

Ron lifted his head to respond just as a sea of green came marching around the corner. cheers and hollers echoed throughout the corridor as they reached great halls doors. Draco was being carried by his teammates high into the air as he held the golden snitch above his head. they let him down right before door, shoving him playfully as he laughed along with them.

"Good job Draco," Pansy said as she came from the crowd, throwing her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek. He seemed unfazed by it.

"KISS, KISS, KISS," the crowd started to shout, unaware of the losing side just feet away. He turned around a few times with a wide grin as he hushed the crowd. The chanting stopped briefly before he turned back to pansy, cupping her face in both hands and leaning her over for a dramatic kiss then lifting back up. He raised his arm triumphantly and turned in the crowd to view all his spectators, the cheers picking back up. Draco did always like a show.

Hermione felt her insides tighten but brushed it off to not having dinner. she turned to her friends for a moment with a frown.

"I have some more studying to do, ill catch up later," she forced a smile before turning back to the crowd. Draco still cheering in the middle. She pushed forward, brushing past a few second years as she got to the other side of the hall. The strange burning sensation returned as she walked to the dorms. It felt eerily similar to when Draco was watching her.

* * *

"Hermione," she had just made it into her room when a call from the other side of her door rang out. It was Ron, she questioned it for a moment before remembering he was also a prefect. This day was getting to her head. Using her mirror, she made sure she looked at least half decent before opening the door.

"Yes Ronald," she replied, a little harsher than intended. he looked sheepishly at the floor, placing a hand awkwardly on the back of his read mane. It made her smile slowly as he kicked some imaginary dirt with his foot.

"So the end of the month trip to Hogsmeade, I was wondering if you would want to go with me?" he asked with a nervous smile. A small chuckle escaped her before she responded.

"Yes Ron I would love too," she smiled brighter.

"Okay well ill... catch you up on the details later," he said before stalking off to his room down the hall.  
She shook her head after the boy before closing her own door and throwing herself into bed with a dreamy sigh.

Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all?

* * *

Draco balled his fist in his mouth as he listened to the conversation upstairs. He didn't know why he was so angry as he listened to the bumbling weasel make a pathetic attempt at asking her out. he just was. his eyes could have melted stone when he heard her accept.

What kind of sane person accepts that kind of invitation?

"Sir you haven't taken your daily potion!" a frantic elf flashed into the room. Tears escaped her eyes as she bounced up and down on her feet trying to get his attention. A silver cylinder rested in her hand, faint blue smoke rising from the top. Draco merely glanced at the elf before snatching the container and downing it.

Rotten fish and sour eggs again.

Without a word he threw it back at the elf and marched into the Slytherin part of the dorms.

* * *

 **theres that potion again! tell me what you think I always like hearing from you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

He wasn't there the next day. Not just for breakfast, but lunch and now dinner too.

Not that Hermione cared. It was nice to not have someone constantly glaring at you over something that you haven't done. But rather it's almost like the Slytherin table was missing something without the bright blond. His seat sat empty still, no one bothering to occupy it, which made it even worse.

She frowned, looking away from the table and to her friends. Thinking carefully before speaking.

"Have," she tread lightly, "have you ever seen a student miss school here?" She asked the boys in front of her. Deciding to leave out the subject of said question. Ron looked up from his current meal of chicken and shrugged before chomping back down on it.

"Well I guess if they are sick Hermione why?" Harry asked, raising both eyebrows at her.

"But we have magic, no one gets sick," she glanced back over at the empty spot, "and if it was something big we would know about it," she murmured, stretching her head up to look at the oak doors as someone marched in. A Hufflepuff sixth year caught her and returned her gaze with a wink and a nod.

Harry, the brighter of the two, traced her eyes backwards and to Draco's empty seat as she glanced back over to it. He slowly turned back around with wide eyes, looking down awkwardly at his plate.

"It's not like that," Hermione glared, "haven't you noticed he's been different since we came back to finish school," she placed a hand on the table. Harry merely looked up and nodded, stuffing a fry into his mouth.

"Who's been different?" Ron asked, a piece of chicken flying out of his mouth and onto Hermione's hand. She flicked it back at him with a look of pure disgust.

"No one, I have studying to do," she nodded at Harry, sending a signal to follow.

"Okay ill see you later," Harry replied obliviously, putting another fry into his mouth. Hermione tilted her head down and shot her eyes at the door then back to his.

"Oh," he glanced at the door then back to Ron, who was currently too mesmerized by food to care, "I think I should help," he said awkwardly. And if it was anyone else it would have raised suspicions. Hermione slung her back over her shoulder quickly before Ron came out of his food trance and rushed out the door with Harry stumbling after her. Once out in the hallway they continued.

"It's been a month and he hasn't calmed down Harry, haven't you seen it," she paused, "he's just so, cruel now," she frowned.

"Hermione its Malfoy he's always been cruel," Harry countered.

"Yes but there's was always that distinct stuck up prat look in his eyes, that one you could just ignore because you knew he was a spoiled little kid," she said, rounding a corner, "now he's just mean, and not in a good way," she shook her head. Recalling the poisonous words he spit at her all to frequently.

"Hermione..." Harry groaned at her.

"Well it's quite obvious something is going on," she replied, picking up her pace as they neared her dorms, "and I'm going to find out what," she added as they reached the floral painting that hid the perfects resting place. She opened her mouth to speak the all to easy password but stopped as Harry grabbed her arm.

"Wait," he pulled on her, looking around for any listeners. He paused briefly as he thought of what to say, "Luna fed him the love potion," he whispered. Still paranoid someone was listening.

"WHA-" Harry held a finger up in a shushing motion.

"She said that she was told to, by who I don't know," he continued. Hermione looked furious, and decided anything that she would say would come out in a ranting scream so she turned back to the painting.

"She said that he's the next Voldemort," Harry swallowed in attempt to get her attention back.

Both of her feet rotated slowly back to Harry in sock.

"You have got to be kidding me," she laughed in disbelief. He merely shook his head.

"She said," he scrunched his face up, eyes closed tight as his mouth continued, "that he needs someone to save him," he fished, waiting for a book or two to go flying at him.

"And she thinks that's me, " Hermione growled. Harry only offered a scared nod again, "well that's bloody brilliant," she seethed.

"Dumbledore," she said firmly to the door. It swung open instantly and she marched inside. Leaving a regretful Harry on the other side.

* * *

"He's not here again, that's two days now," Hermione crossed her arms and stared at the empty spot. Her rage had died down considerably since the night prior.

"Maybe he decided to withdraw from the school year, it was optional Hermione," Harry said as he helped himself to a ham sandwich. light shined briefly on the pair as clouds roamed lazily around the enchanted ceiling above.

"I guess I never thought about that, " she sighed. How stupid of her. Forgetting that for her and the other eighth years this was optional. And they called her the brightest witch of her age. Ron walked up to the pair. a patch of sun igniting his hair briefly as he sat down and grabbed a sandwich from one of the floating racks

"So what's going on," he asked, stuffing the meat and bread combination into his mouth.

"Just talking about a transfiguration assignment," Hermione smiled. Ron nodded as he swallowed the last piece of the sandwich.

"Are you ready for Hogsmeade?" he asked shyly. As if she may change her mind after what happened between them after the war. Ron had taken to ignoring her after the conclusion of the battle, their passion fizzling until it finally broke. He had apologized, but it was never the same after.

"Yes, pick me up at seven?" She smiled at him. He let out a relieved sigh and nodded.

* * *

Hermione scooped up the offending green sludge with a gloved hand. No spell could clean this mess off the table in this amount. How could she have let her cauldron boil over. What was she. A first year? After getting a majority of it up and back into her pot she cast a quick charm to get the rest.

"Scourgify," she pointed her wand to the now thin slimy covering that coated the desk. It vanished instantly with a quick pop. Satisfied, she took her cauldron over to the cleaning station to empty the now burnt brew down the drain before casting the charm again to clean the inside.

"Oh miss Granger, staying late now are we?" Slughorn appeared in the door frame, stopping briefly at the sight of the witch before walking over to his desk. He patted his chest lightly as he regained himself from what looked like a light jog.

"Sir, are you alright?" Hermione asked, concern now evident in her features.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," he gasped, "just old," he pulled a red handkerchief from his suite pocket and blew in it before returning it to its home once again. Hermione's face seemed to lift as the man's breathing returned to normal.

"You haven't by any chance seen Pansy Parkinson?" He asked after a few seconds.

"No I haven't sir, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh no, just need to pass her along Malfoys work," he waived her off with a hand, "well I best go back to finding her," he stood back up. Gathering what looked like a few days worth of homework from all the classes that draco had been taking this semester. She watched him trot to the door before finally speaking.

"I'll take it," She said firmly. Relief washed over Slughorns worn face as he turned back around to the witch with a smile. Almost as if he had planned the entire thing.

"thank you miss Granger, " he shoved the folder into her hands and gave a few soft pats to her shoulder before seating himself back at his desk. She bobbed her head awkwardly in response before gathering her belongings and walking out the door.

* * *

What was she thinking? How would she even know where he was?

Hermione paced in front of the Slytherin stairs in the common room. She shot a glance to the three other staircases around the room, each leading to a different houses prefect dormitories. Everyone was at dinner by this time so it was now or never. A long sigh escaped her lips as she slowly climbed the unfamiliar steps. One step let out a groan under her weight, making her jump slightly but she continued down the green hall. Stopping in front of a door with a gold plate imprinted with the word 'Malfoy' seated firmly in the center. With another sigh she grasped the golden door handle and pushed her way inside.

She half expected him to not be there, almost hoping for it. But he was. His body laid strewn out over silk sheets. Skin tinted black with sweat in dirt. The once perfect and pristine hair was now a fuzzy blonde mess, reminding her of him during the battle. That wasn't the strange part to her however. What was strange were his clothes. While the rest of him looked like he had just run through the woods his clothing looked pristine and freshly laundered. The skin tight tank top glowing white without a smudge on it. As were his green silk pajama pants. The picture was odd.

She slowly approached him, holding the folder up like a shield to try and get a closer inspection. His chest heaved up and down heavily as he slept. The normally stone cold face was contorted into a look of fear and pain. Making her think he was having a nightmare.

"Draco," she called out softly against her better judgment. His heaving only got worse as he rolled, legs bending and flattening down again.

"Draco," she tried again, this time lightly tapping his shoulder.

His eyes flew open and he grabbed her, throwing her down onto the bed. Papers flew out of the folder and around the room as he crawled on top of her, both her hands pinned to the bed.

Hermione moved to scream but she stopped as his eyes locked with hers. The look of pure fear freezing her in place.


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly, his eyes came back to reality. His grip loosened on her as he fell forward. Laying himself on top of the terrified witch. A deep groan escaped him as he inhaled her sent off her neck. Instantly sending a stiffen sock down her spine.

Was he smelling her? Like- like a dog?

"Why do you smell so good?" He choked out between shaky breaths as he released her wrist to rake his hands down her sides. She found herself stifling a moan as he did so, much to her surprise

"D-Draco what's going on?" She gasped as he caught the hem of her skirt and slid under it. Brushing his filthy hand up her outside thigh.

"You shouldn't of come here Granger," he growled, low and deep as he brought his face to hers with a cloudy haze covering his eyes. The once cool grey orbs had begun to glow a faint gold as he inspected her face, inching closer as the seconds passed.

A soft crack echoed off the walls as a house elf apparated into the room. Snapping Hermione from her spell as the elf bounced around.

"Master is awake!" She jumped cheerfully, a small vile in her hand. The same familiar blue smoke billowed from the top, "oh I see master has company, I shall give master privacy," she gulped, noticing her mistake.

"Wait!" Hermione yelled out to the elf, who had no other choice but to obey. Draco growled as she pushed him off her and hopped out of the bed. She quickly walked over to the elf and took the potion from her hands with small smile. It seemed to relax the elf as she easily gave into her demands and handed over the potion.

"What's this?" She asked. The elf's eyes widened as Hermione sniffed it, letting out a look of pure disgust.

"DONT," Draco screamed as the elf opened her mouth, "leave," he waved her off. She merely bowed and vanished from the room.

"This is wolfsbane isn't it," she turned to him, horrified. She had read every book in the library on advanced potions and there was no doubt in her mind. But she had to check.

"Stupid fucking el-"

"ISNT IT," she yelled. His eyes shot up into a quick glare as he stood from the bed. Then quickly stomped over to her.

"Little miss know it all figured it out," he spat, his chest almost touching hers, she refused to back down.

"You haven't been one for long have you?" She asked. Trying to pry more information from him. She knew the first year of transformations were painful as the body grew accustomed to breaking and snapping back together. she had read about when Snape had assigned them that essay all those years ago.

"What do you think?" He seethed.

"I'm just trying to hel-"

"Well don't," he cut her off.

"Why must you always be such an insufferable prat," she replied.

"Oh im insufferable?" He sneered, "look at me I'm miss Gryffindor princess and I have to know all like a nosy woman and drive boys crazy," he taunted, backing up to draw a leg up and cup his hands to his face mockingly.

"You are unbelievable! " she screamed, ready to slap him.

"Go ahead hit me and see what happens to your date with the Weasley," he laughed.

"How do you know about that?" She gasped. He merely chucked darkly, placing a hand on his chest.

"I thought you read about these things Granger?" He laughed.

She took another glance at the potion in her hand as her mind filled with questions.

What monster would do this to a eighteen year old boy?

"Why were you sniffing me, and the t-touching," she stammered the last part to her surprise. A rose hue coming to her cheeks. Draco merely let out another smirk. Putting one foot forward so she instinctively stepped back and into the wall. Her small hands tightened around the potion, it being the only thing separating the two. He took it from her with ease, tilting his head back and downing the brew like a practiced sport. Then Tossing the vile to the side as he trapped her with his arms. He leaned down again, pressing his nose into the side of her neck and inhaling her sent.

"You know I could handle it before," he murmured into her hair, "until that bloody love potion got into the mix," he growled. Hermione's cheeks became even more inflamed as she thought of what to say.

"H-Handle what?" She asked as he pressed himself into her with a groan.

"Your smell, I can smell it from miles away," he moaned, leaning his head back in ecstasy, "surely Granger you know somewhat of a werewolf reproductive habits?" He whispered into her ear.

She merely shook her head side to side. Thinking of any possible way to escape the trap she had currently landed in. If this had happened two years ago she would have easily squirmed out of his grasp and ran away.

She hated to admit it, but Draco had turned into a very handsome wizard by the age of eighteen.

"Well then I guess you have some studying to do," he whispered in her ear before peeling himself away from her. His eyes shining a bright gold as he snarled then walked out of the room. Slamming the door behind them.

Hermione placed a hand over her chest to try and calm it. Why was her heart beating so fast?

* * *

It was midnight, Hermione's turn for rounds. Which she had no intention of doing. She quickly got over the initial shock of Draco Malfoy being a werewolf and proceeded to logical thinking. As in trying to figure out why he was so obsessed with her smell. Did she smell bad? Surely she didn't. She used the same vanilla shampoo everyday.

She waved Ron off to bed, his hour long shift being done. Luckily the shifts were much shorter than in previous years. The school had restarted the school year, but there was a double class of first years since they still let in the new incoming class. Therefore they decided to double up on perfects, four per house.

From what she had heard it had been an uneventful night. Only incident stemming from a sleep walking first year that Ginny had to lead back to ravenclaw attic by the hand.

She glanced around for any sign of Ron before walking to the library. The words draco had told her kept swirling in her mind all evening instead of what to wear to her date the next day. Which she found odd. She should be head over heels for the lovable goofball. But day by day she found herself thinking of him less and less as she tried to figure out what was going on with Malfoy.

The doors shut quietly behind her as she entered the book filled room. The smell of parchment and old books relaxed her tense frame as she made sure she hadn't been followed. She knew it wouldn't be in the regular part of the library, she would have read it before or glanced over it at some point. No this book she purposely steered clear of for one reason.

Quietly, she made it over to the restricted section. Starting with mythical beasts she found what she was looking for.

The cover was red and worn, stained with a brown foul substance that she chose to ignore. It glided off the shelf with a quiet slide.

Fenrir Greyback: a memoir

Why the vile scrum of a werewolf wrote a book was beyond her realm of thought. It was published years before the first wizarding war. But with the reputation of such a man the book landed in the restricted section.

She glanced around one last time before placing the book down on the old wooden table in front of her. A lumos charm brightened the hall as she opened the cover to scan the table of contents.

 _Chapter 7 : For my wife_

She gagged at the thought but turned the page. Greyback had a wife?

 _I can't even begin to describe how lucky I am to have found you. They say only a small percent of weres find their given mate but know instantly the second they step into the room. I can still remember the first time I smelled you that one summer eve-_

She slammed the book shut, vomit almost coming from her gut and meeting the floor. This couldn't be happening.

Werewolves have mates.

And she was Draco's.

Based off of what little she had read she gathered this much. And she was to terrified to read on and find out other hidden secrets.

"See you couldn't contain yourself Granger," a chuckle came from the end of the shelves. Her head instantly recognized the voice, whipping around to face her very own personal demon. A very, very, handsome demon.

"Just stay away from me Draco," she warned, her heart beating out of her chest as he took slow thought put steps towards her. Why was it beating so fast?

"Your hearts beating fast," he smirked as he reached the witch.

"W-why?" She stammered as he pressed her into the shelf. He brushed the soft curl back, gliding his fingers over he bare neck. Leaving a trail of fire and sparks wherever they went. A sensation she had never felt before just from ones touch, not even Ron. And it downright terrified her.

"You think I asked for this?" He questioned as he leaned into her neck to inhale her sent. She closed her eyes tightly, fisting her skirt into her hands as he nuzzled into her, "to be paired with a filthy little muggle born," he snorted.

That was it. She shoved him away from her with an angry cry. He looked almost hurt as she crossed her arms. The deep red hue still painting her face.

"I will not be harassed by you," she glared. He merely chuckled, licking his lips as he eyed up and down. Bright lupin gold gleamed through both eyes. Making her core shudder. Catching her off guard. She quickly pushed the thought from her mind, disgusted with herself for being attracted to the ex death eater.

" I refuse to be your plaything because I smell good," she steeled herself, putting the book back on the shelf, "now if you excuse me I have rounds to finish," she finished. Leaving him there as she left the library.

* * *

The shelf's shook around him as he tried to contain his magic. The wolf inside him was screaming to go after her as she carried herself out of the room.

Thankfully he didn't.

He wanted nothing more than to shove her against the wall and take her. But he knew it would make it worse.

Just hearing her voice now made his insides jump for joy. It was like he was a ten year old with his first crush. His wolf was vicious, snarling and growling every time she came into sight. The need to take her ever since the night of that bloody potion just amplified by the hours passing. He got a taste of his one true mate and he wanted more.

And he was disgusted with it. Yet fascinated by it at the same time. Every moral that had been instilled in him told him to stop. What would his father do if he found out he had a hard on for a muggle born? Surely he have her killed no less. Even if he was in Azkaban. Then there's his current situation revolving around how he became a werewolf in the first place. Something that she or the other parts of the golden trio never need to find out.

He needed to stop this, before he did something that he couldn't fix.

From this moment on he would stay away from Hermione Granger.

The wolf inside him whimpered. Sending a deep sadness through his entire being. He wondered briefly if this would have happened if he hadn't been bitten. Would he had developed such a longing for the witch. His head immediately answered for him, painfully honest.

Yes.

But he wouldn't have acted on it. He would have made it through the year taunting her like a child before marrying off to some handpicked pureblood witch of his father's choosing.

He scowled, sending an entire row of books flying off the shelf with his wand before heading off to finish his rounds.

* * *

Silence.

It filled the table. And it was painfully awkward. The red head sipped his butter bear gingerly as Hermione glanced down at the half empty mug.

"This isn't going to work is it?" Ron broke the quiet. Hermione shook her head, her eyes watering. It wasn't Ron's fault she wasn't attracted to him. it was that stupid Malfoys. He hadn't left her head all day, the feeling of his touch still burned against her skin, begging for more. She even caught herself stealing glances at him.

At Draco Malfoy. This was it. The war had officially driven her insane.

"It's just," she paused, looking from her half empty mug to his eyes, "I see you more as a brother Ron," she let out a sad smile. Sad for what they had during the war that both of them just didn't feel anymore.

"You know I'll always care for you Hermione," he smiled. The same goofy grin he always had. She could help but laugh as she felt his sense of understanding.

"C'mon let's go to honeydukes," she smiled, placing a few galleons on the table. He returned the smile and stood, offering a hand to her.

"It's still a date isn't it?" He asked.

"Why yes Ronald it is," she took his open palm with confidence. Leading him out into the chilly fall air and down the road of the small town. They reached just outside the store before Ron stopped her. Tugging back gently on her hand.

"Before this ends I want one last thing,"

She opened her mouth to question but was cut off my his. The kiss was gentle and sweet. Like one last goodbye. It made her want to cry. Unlike Draco's she didn't want more, she just counted down the seconds until it was over. What was wrong with her? They pulled away. Looking into each others eyes briefly. Ron's month opened to say something but was quickly cut off by a snowball pelting him in the face.

A snowball? In the beginning of October?

Hermione traced the flight path back to a very pissed off looking Draco Malfoy. His wand in one hand and a conjured snowball in the other. Blaise stood behind him, one eye cocked at the out of character behavior.

"Need I remind you we are representing our school here," he hissed at the pair. Both eyes lit with fire.

" And throwing snowballs is better you little ferret," Ron glared. Draco growled, throwing another snowball at the redhead. Ron lifted is wand to retaliate but Hermione stopped him.

"No need to waste precious magic on a vile cockroach," she chided. Making a show of wrapping her arms around Ron's. Looking Malfoy directly in the eyes. They sent a fiery shock through her body, much like when he had touched her the other night. Like he was sending his feelings right to her with just a look. She ignored the burning and stuck her tongue out at him before turning herself and Ron to the store in question. She could still feel the intense gaze as they entered the shop.

* * *

October came and went, it was nearly Halloween now. Students prepared for the holiday feast like any other year. The first years all ran around in costumes all day, still holding onto the child inside. Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she watched a werewolf chase a little girl across the hallway leading to the great hall. It filled her of memories of her own first year here, worry free and blissful.

She caught sight of cold grey eyes approaching after shuttling them inside. Instantly locking into a fimmilare intense gaze. Draco Malfoy was making his way to the great hall for the feast. Blaise followed behind him like an emotionless statue, as always. The contact broke as he drew near and Hermione managed to breathe again. She couldn't help but notice how he pursed his lips, teeth grinding, as he walked past her without a word.

This grew to be a common occurrence over the past few weeks. He refused to speak with her. No nasty comments, vile sneers, nothing. Just silence. And it irked her more than anything. More than the mystery around his werewolf catastrophe. Draco Malfoy had never just completely ignored her. Just was a foul know it all at all possible hours.

The rest of the school assembled into the hall and she took her seat by her fellow gryffindors. The headmaster, who happened to be McGonagle at the time, got up and did a very nice speech before summoning food to the table. Hands quickly filled the table as they greedily grabbed what they wanted. But Hermione wasn't hungry.

"Not going to eat again?" A wispy voice came besides her. Luna was looking over her with a faint smile, offering her a chicken wing from her plate. Hermione took it grateful that she even seemed to notice while Ron and Harry stuffed their face holes. She found it hard to be mad at the blonde next to after what she did. After a lot of deep thinking she decided to drop it and leave it buried. They did call her Luny Lovegood.

"You know he's not eating either," she tilted her head in Draco's direction. He sat with his head in one hand, staring meagerly as the plate before him that pansy had prepared with a blank expression.

"I don't care what he does," she turned back to Luna.

"Maybe you two should talk it out," Luna smiled brightly. As if she knew something Hermione didn't.

"There's nothing to talk about, we were enemies before the war and we are now," she snapped, instead of denying this was about him like she should have. She grabbed a scoop and threw down a helping of mashed potatoes on her plate with a bit to much force, "bloody idiot still can't stand anybody who isn't a pure blood," she picked up her fork and placed some of the milky white substance in her mouth. It held little flavor to her but she swallowed anyways.

"I wouldn't say that, just the way he was brought up," Luna shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes at her insane friend.

* * *

He was gone again, only this time she knew why. Two days had passed and the Slytherin hadn't come to classes. Was it really that painful?

She shook the thought from her mind as slughorn wrapped up potions class. Instructing each student to clean up and go off to dinner.

"Oh miss Granger," he called to Hermione as she placed the last of her books into her bag. He held another folder in his hands much like he did a month prior, "would you mind dropping this off with Malfoy my dear?" He smiled and winked, placing the folder into her hands. She silently accepted, even though she shouldn't have. The slightest bit of worry had reseated itself in her over the past few days. She wanted to make sure he was at least alive.

This time there was no questioning where he was. She walked confidently into the prefects dorms and up the Slytherin stairs. Walking past a very confused Hufflepuff as she did so. She didn't even knock when she came to his door and walked in.

Draco was kneeling on the floor, grasping his left arm tightly as he hissed in pain. He seemed to be clean this time, but still dawned the same silk pajamas from last time. His hand was plastered over the mark, hiding it from view. He didn't even seem to notice as she entered his room.

"Draco?" She called out, concerned. His eyes shot up to her instantly, furious. A blast a wind came from his body. Knocking her off guard as the door slammed shut behind her.

"What are you doing here," he seethed. Standing up but never letting go of the mark. His skin was red and inflamed all the way up his bicep. Almost like he had an infection, but that was nothing the nurse couldn't fix.

"Draco what's wrong with your arm?" She asked, pointing at the noticeably red skin.

"Noth-" He fell to the ground with a silent scream, knuckles turning white as he clawed at the flesh.

She was there with him instantly, placing a hand on his face as he fought the pain. Dropping the two days worth of homework on the floor.

"Draco what's happening?" She asked, afraid. He didn't answer.

Black smoke was now coming off his body, growing darker by the seconds. She grabbed his hand and ripped it off his arm and let out a shocked gasp. The mark was active, almost angry, the snake was thrashing around violently and turning the skin around it a sickly purple color.

It was calling him. To where she didn't know. All she knew was that he was going to apparate and she had to stop it.

"Draco don't go to them!" She yelled. No answer, "your safe in Hogwarts they can't get to you," she almost cried, placing both her hands on either side of his face. He didn't seem to hear her or care. His brain was struggling to not cast the spell that would carry him off to god knows what. She had one last option, one she knew he wouldn't be able to ignore.

She pressed her lips firmly to his.

* * *

 **hope you enjoy! RXR!**


	7. Chapter 7

The couple froze. Unsure of how to proceed.

Draco in particular. His mind went blank as the pain from his mark faded into nothing.

Did Hermione just kiss him?

The Gryffindor princess herself just kissed him. Willingly. If only she knew what she was doing. Any sign of her replying to his wolf's desires would only make it harder for him. So with a gritted jaw he sat there and forced any dirty thought out of his mind while holding his breath. Muscles tensing and turning him into stone.

"Draco?" She was calling his name now. He hadn't even noticed that she had left his face. Both her hands rested on his shoulders trying to shake him out of his blank stare. His eyes snapped to her mouth. Trailing from her lips to her eyes in pure disbelief.

"Draco!" She screamed this time.

"You stupid girl you don't know wh-" he started to yell but winced as the pain in his arm returned. It wouldn't stop until he went back to his Manor. Thick clouds of smoke where already billowing out from his shoulders as his mind subconsciously tried to cast the spell wordlessly. A rare skill that was proving to be a nuisance. He had maybe 30 seconds before he couldn't take the pain anymore and he would apperate out of the room and miles away.

With the pain slowly covering his body he shoved the witch in front of him backwards. Trying to get her to release him but she didn't budge.

"Let go!" He roared. Desperately clawing at her hands to free himself.

"No! Not until you tell me what's going on!" She cried. Digging her nails into his skin. He froze again, looking into her eyes almost as if he was about to cry. He didn't want to bring her there. He didn't. He didn't want any of this. But he couldn't hold it anymore.

Black smoke engulfed the pair. Whisking them away to an uncertain fate.

* * *

They reappeared in a familiar room. Hermione looked around from wall to wall. Recognizing the large chandelier in the ceiling that had once came crashing down. She looked back at the man in front of her in disbelief. His expression stone and uncaring.

"You filthy vile littl-" she started a tirade at him but was interrupted by a loud almost manic voice.

"Draco! We called for you an hour ago," the female voice called from the stairs.

Hermione slowly turned around in disbelief. Before her stood Bellatrix. The woman she thought dead. She quickly noticed Hermione and a slow smile crept to her lips. She looked at Draco with a look of approval.

"I see you've brought a gift," she drew her wand. Throwing her dark hair over one shoulder. Revealing a large scar that started at her collar bone and traveled down her breasts. Hermione fell backwards, helpless without her wand that was currently on the floor of Draco's room.

"Wait," Draco stood, "she's here to help," he stated calmly. trying to throw his aunt off the hunt.

Bellatrix quirked a brow. Calling Draco out on his lie and pointing her wand at Hermione. Bellatrix would never accept help from a muggle born. Especially not this one.

"You can't kill her, she's Hermione Granger," he argued with his aunt.

"Then why did you bring her here?" She hissed.

"She got mixed up in the spell."

Bellatrix crossed her arms as if in deep thought. Taking Dracos words in. His arguments didn't deter her though. Pure revenge reflected in her eyes.

"Oh I know, we will wait for Fenrir to get back and then decided the best way to kill her," she smiled, "now throw her in the dungeons," her expression instantly changed to a serious one.

"And thank you Draco, it really is such a lovely gift," she smiled before turning back to the stairs.

Dracos cover had failed. Bellatrix was going to torture then kill Hermione and he didn't have a plan b.

* * *

"What do you mean kill me!" Hermione cried as Draco dragged her down to the basement. She struggled against his stern grip but it proved futile.

"Draco answer me!" She screamed at him as he threw her into the dungeon. Locking the gate from the other side. She scrambled to her feet and grabbed onto the bars that separated them.

"Listen," he stared at her, "ill tell you everything if you just shut up and let me think of a way to get you out," he hissed then turned and walked back upstairs before she could respond.

* * *

It was hours before another human came back down the steps. Hermione had taken up a corner of the room. Her head leaned against the must wall to her right. Face dry of tears as she accepted her fate. The questions still brewed in her mind however. They were impossible to stop.

How did she survive? Also why was Hermione considered a gift to her?

The most terrifying thought of all however was what exactly was Bellatrix doing at the manor. Draco's mother and father had been sent to Azkaban. The only reason why she wasn't was because they thought she died in the war, the same with Fenrir. She held more hatred in her soul for muggle borns then the dark lord himself. If she were to mobilize another army against them again...

She didn't want to think about it. They had lost so many lives in the first war already.

Her head perked to the sound of rushing footsteps. Draco had come almost running down the stairs. Unlocking the gate in one swift motion.

He was dressed in a black suite now. Clean and shaven, the air of royalty radiating off him.

Hermione quickly stood to yell at him but his hand was instantly placed over her mouth to stop her.

"I'm going to mark you," he told her sternly.

"Your going to what?" She argue, ripping his hand off her face.

"They are coming to torture you," they could hear the footsteps from upstairs now. Two pairs shuffling to the basement door.

"No!" Hermione look at him like he was crazy. She knew what a mark was. And she knew she didn't want it with him. To be bound together with a man who hates her yet wants to fuck her brains out was not something she wanted. Luckily if she just said no the mark wouldn't hold. Even if he bit her.

"Listen you insufferable know it all," he hiss, whispering the insults to her. "They are coming to kill, you, I don't have a way to getting you out without killing us both," he paused, "and then Hogwarts will really be doomed," he said more calmly. A hint of fear and urgency in his voice.

Draco didn't give her time for a response. One hand pulled down her uniform from her shoulder. His teeth sinking deep into her muscles.

"NO!" Hermione screamed. He shoulder engulfed in fire she shoved Draco off her just as her two captors came down the stairs. Quickly fixing her shirt as they circled her.

Bellatrix wore a familiar crazed smile as motion for Fenrir to come closer.

"Look what Draco brought us," she chuckled, "a special little muggle born," she finished as she presented Hermione like some trophy. It was clear they had been looking for her.

Fenrir looked down at Hermione, amused by her frightened state. Her hand clutching one shoulder as she backed into the corner. Draco stood motionless. Eyes pleading with her to accept as he stepped back from the group. he was powerless to help her. Whatever spell they had on him was strong.

Fenrir took Hermione by the throat. Slamming her against a wall.

"I've had to many thoughts of what I would do if I found you," he smiled as she gasped for breath. Her hands trying to get him to release her.

Was he going to rape her?

Something told her yes as he looked over her with lust filled eyes. It only made her struggle more. Kicking him in the stomach as she tried to gasp for air. the werewolf only returned it with a growl as he ripped off her sweater vest. The strength in her arms and legs started to dwindle as her world started to close. Fading to black from the lack of oxygen. She had no choice. Draco was right. This was the only way. Knowing both these atrocities were alive she couldn't abandon Hogwarts.

she needed to free Draco. then herself after this was all said and done and Hogwarts was safe again.

She struggled to say it. Not able to breathe she only mouthed the words. This intrigued Fenrir. He released his hold slightly, allowing her to breath. Begging would only make this better for him.

"I-" she gasped, " I accept" she whispered.

Almost instantly Fenrir was on the ground. Draco looming over him, his hair wild and eyes angry. He had punched the older were right in his jaw, sending him to the floor.

"CRUCIO."

Draco fell to the ground and writhed in pain. His aunt had cast the spell on him. Rendering him useless to fight.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco writhed in pain on the floor as his aunt laid the curse on him. She was angry, no more than angry. She was furious. Her plan for revenge was only just starting. An infant that was just maturing into a toddler. This would set her back. Far back.

She couldn't think. All she wanted was to kill draco at this very instant but that would set her even farther back. Then she would have no way to get into Hogwarts.

Fenrir cracked his neck as he stood to full height. He didn't pay the young witch next to him any attention. As a were himself he couldn't touch her. Instead he stood up, brushed off, and laid his full attention to the struggling blonde on the other side of the room. Then to the dark witch shouting the dreadful incantation over him.

"Bellatrix," he called to her. Successfully granting him her attention. He eyed the door and she nodded in response, lowering her wand. The pair walked in unison over to the door and locked the gate.

As soon as Hermione heard the footsteps walk off into a distant part of the house she crawled on all fours over to draco. He was coughing and sputtering from the curse. Turning on his side to curl into a ball.

She grabbed his shoulder and slammed him back down onto his back.

This was his brilliant plan?

Not only did they have this situation on their hands now. She was bound to him FOREVER, even if she ran she would still feel him. His emotions. His thoughts. His pain.

Which was icrutiating at the moment. Not to her, she could just sense it. Right now every muscle was on fire, his veins like ice, joints becoming immovable stones. She couldn't think of a worse curse to lay on someone without killing them. The signal was so strong it almost made her forget about her own across her neck.

She let him calm for a few minutes. Once she sense he was coherent again she laid into him.

"This is your big plan!" She pulled down the soft piece of fabric covering her shoulder. The marks had turned silver. Like someone had filled them with metal as soon as she accepted. A mark of a were.

They needed to get to McGonagall. Tell her everything. And maybe, just maybe, she had a way to reverse the marking. She recalled the passage in her head from the restricted section that night after the thought.

What if she really was his mate? But then again what if she wasn't?

She needed more research. One sentence was not enough for something like this. She didn't trust Draco to tell the truth. He could be messing with her.

"He can't touch you now," draco coughed then sat up.

"Oh but you can now?" Hermione crossed her arms. Draco only returned it with a glare.

"Tell me everything. NOW." It was an order not a question.

Draco rolled his eyes, " so nosy, " he backed himself up against a wall. Leaving the young witch where he once lay.

"It was about a month before school started," he rested his head against the wall, "Bellatrix broke into the mansion along with Fenrir."

"So they bit you?"

"No, not at first," he swallowed, mouth dry from talking, "they want to continue the dark lord's plans and wanted me to help," Draco looked to the ground now. Breaking the eye contact he held with her, "I told them I was done being a puppet for the dark lord, it's just not worth it, even if I do hate mudbloods the cost was to high," he paused to look at her again, "and that's when she brought it out," he finished.

"Brought out what?" Hermione scooted closer.

"His wand," he swallowed again. Still gaining no relief from the burning. Hermione looked over him in shock. The dark lords wand was impossible to find after the war was over. And now she knew why.

"The wand can control the marks, I didn't find out till then it could do much more then call us, so much more," he laughed, bring up his sleeve to show the serpent.

"Show me," she demanded from him. Draco quirked a brow.

"She left your wand on you, she know you won't leave, if this really is something so terrible then show me."

Draco took in her words for a moment. Carefully deciding if it was safe to even leave the basement. After a few moments he motioned for her to come closer. Grabbing her hand as soon as she was in range.

* * *

They appeared into what looked like a study. One she could only assume was that of Draco's father. Bookshelves lined each wall with a large oak desk at the center. clear of all parchment and reading material, indicating it hadn't been read on for some time.

"It's over there," Draco motioned behind them.

Behind them stood a glass box. Inside held a man frozen in time. His features coated in a black grime that rendered him immovable. He was set on display for all to see who entered the room. A scare tactic that would turn even the worst enemy into allies. Hermione covered her mouth in shock. Only noticing one thing, the whites of his eyes.

"Hello father," Draco whispered.

The silver orbs shot to Draco's face, then to Hermione's. But the rest of his body remained in a motionless state of panic.

"This is," Hermione swallowed, "even for him-this is worse than death," she cried.

"she broke him out again, and then did this when he refused to help," Draco turned to her. He grabbed her arm and brought them back to the basement.

* * *

She had more questions brewing. But now wasn't the time for it. They needed out.

The gate opening behind them and brought her out of her plan making. A much calmer bellatrix sauntered in with Fenrir behind her.

"Draco I knew you wouldn't fail me," she cooed, the dark lords wand held in one hand. Hermione backed away is disgust. She pointed the wand on his exposed mark, "now find me a way in," the mark started to turn. Thrashing wildly on his skin as if it were trying to escape, "or ill chop that pretty blonde head off and do it myself," she growled.

"And as for you," she pointed the wand at Hermione, "don't think I'm letting you go, as soon as I have what I want we will kill you, breaking the bond," she smiled at the thought, " isn't that right Draco," she turned to her nephew. He only nodded in silence.

"Now," she grabbed Hermione by the hair, bringing to her feet. Draco was instantly up in a protective stance. She patted his cheek lovingly before tossing Hermione to him, "now that's a good boy, now go" she commanded.

They apparated in the front courtyard. Falling to the ground with a thump. Hermione wasted no time.

"We are going to McGonagal, now" she grabbed Draco by the ear to pull him up with her.

"What no!" He hollard back, taking her small hand in his and ripping it offer his ear. Hermione only retook it. This time to let out a vicious wisper.

"Listen you insufferable swine, I'm going to McGonagall so either you can come or she will send for you later."

* * *

"Goody too shoes muggle bor-"

"What was that?" Hermione chimed at Draco. They were coming to the headmaster's office. The stairs automatically opened and they went into.

"Nothing," he sneered as they scaled the spiral.

"Where have you two been," McGonagall gasped as they entered the office. The duo was covered in dirt and grime from the basement. Hermione's neck was bruising from being pinned against the wall. The woman conjured up some chairs and motioned for them to sit.

"It's been two days," she cried at them as they took a seat while she paced back and forth, "and look at you, it's like you've been frolicking in the dungeons with troll-"

"McGonagall we have a situation," Hermione interrupted. Draco sat silently at her side. The elder witch seemed to calm and take a seat at her desk. Motioning for Hermione to continue.

"Bellatrix is still alive and she's using Voldemort's wand to control the death eaters and destroy Hogwarts," she let it out in one breath. Summarizing the events from the past. The headmaster stared at them in shock thinking of what to do. Then turned to draco.

"And this is the cause of your condition?" She raised a brow at him.

"You knew! How could you let a werewolf be apart of ou-" McGonagall raised a hand to silence the witch.

" He set off our detection charms the second he stepped in Miss Granger, however he agreed to take a daily dose of wolfsbane instead of the normal week long dosages," she look from one set of eyes to the other. Draco remained silent, his face showing no emotion.

"Miss Granger this is quiet a serious situation we have, and unfortunately we cannot trust the ministry with the last war so fresh, tell me Malfoy how is she controlling you," she drew her attention to him. He opened his mouth for a moment to say something but instead just rolled up his sleeve. The mark had subsided but the skin around it was a sickly purple color. The witch only nodded, signaling for him to put his sleeve down.

"From the looks of Miss Granger's shoulder I would say you two had quite a hard time getting out," Hermione fixed her shirt, in her rage she hadn't even notice it had slipped down. The headmaster looked the young witch in the eyes again.

"Miss Granger I don't know why you had to say yes and I won't ask, Hogwarts is in grave danger you are to tell no one of the event from last night and keep a sharp eye out and report anything directly to me," she explained. Hermione opened her mouth to asked another question only to have it answered for her.

"yes there is a way to remove the mark Miss Granger but I will not give it to you, I will trust with your brains you will find it and use it if you wish, a werewolf is much more powerful with a mate then without, im not willing to give that up with the current events."

With that the old witch sent a disgruntled Hermione and a stone cold Draco back to bed.

* * *

RXR if you want more that is.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione lowered herself into the sudsy hot water. A sigh of relief escaped her as the grime floated away. She washed her body, stopping to feel the slightly raised marks on her shoulder. Wondering briefly how much the man they belonged to could feel.

Pink flushed across her cheeks as she instinctively covered up under the water.

He couldn't? Could he?

No that would just be foolish. If that was the case she would be able to sense the same thing. There wasn't a doubt in the witches mind that Draco was doing the same thing she was only in the boys bath.

The whole ordeal was shrinking her brain. It wouldn't matter if he sensed her or not. A cure could be produced to free her from this curse then it wouldn't be her problem anymore she reassured herself before continuing with her bath.

* * *

A week passed and the school was scooting into November without a problem. Hermione hadn't seen draco all week. Not that it bothered her or anything. But more she wasn't sure what side he was on. It was obvious that he didn't want to have a part in his family plans but didn't quite care about Hogwarts either. And when faced with death he would chose either side without hesitation.

She had brought this fact up to McGonagall but the old witch only took the information with a grain of salt. Stating she had been keeping tabs on the boy. she herself had become somewhat of a recluse, retreating to the library.

* * *

Hermione curled up on the seat she currently occupied in the library. A spot in the back she found her second year here. She found it useful when she wanted to get work done as students rarely came that far in. And by rarely she meant never.

She looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed. Rounds started in thirty minutes. McGonagall had introduced a new rule that the students all patrol in pairs. Then posted the pairs in the prefects common room. She didn't even have to look at the pairs, she already knew. She did say they were stronger together then apart.

The wise witch had at least been kind enough to take them off watch duty for a week. Giving the couple some space. Maybe she could just stay there and hide for the night.

She smiled and dug herself deeper into her book at the thought. A stack of them sat off to her right, all on the subject of werewolves. Surprisingly the subject matter never faltered to mates however. Most went over the dangers or the history of them. But never stepped onto the playing field of mates.

She slammed the book shut in her lap, glancing at the dark red cover. Another book with almost the same exact content as the last one. She looked to the stack to her right and sighed. It was frustrating to sit for countless hours to not find the thing you're searching for, and by the look of the titles they would yield the same results. It would probably take a trip the restricted section to figure this out.

The witch packed up and began to place the books back. Each floating up to it respective spot as she let go. She was supposed to meet draco thirty minutes ago at this point.

She could picture him now, angry and flustered. It made her smile for the first time in a while to imagine the look on his face. His cold grey eyes looking from one of the hall to another while he tapped his foot impatiently.

She continued to the back of the library, her pile dwindling in her arms. It was gone by the time she got to the locked golden gates. A simple spell would unlock them. Hermione found it funny, almost like the school just had to advise against what was in there yet allowed it at the same time. She readied her wand in her hand then pointed it at the lock.

"Skipping out now are we?" A deep voice came from behind her. Hermione jumped into the door in front of her causing the chains to clang against their lock.

"Draco," she turned, " but how did yo-"

"I can find you even if you don't want me to, Granger," he answered her. Hermione flipped herself around, back planted against the door. The wizard before her wore a look of annoyance but refused to back down, taking well thought out steps closer. Instinctively she put a hand on his chest to try and push him away but ended up just placing it there. Like they were lovers.

What am I doing? She questioned herself as they made eye contact. The annoyance had melted away into smoldering amber as his eyes glowed a bright golden color at her touch. Draco lowered his face now gently, muttering something about stupid muggle borns while he was about to snog one. His hands now clasped around the bars of the door on either side of her.

Was this what the mark did? made her have the hots for Draco of all people. no she didn't want this. Not with him. She pushed through the fog and gained herself enough strength to push him back. It caught draco off guard and he fell to the floor.

"Stop that," she hissed at him, placing the blame on his shoulders. Draco looked at the ground by his feet. His expression unreadable.

"You know you are making this really difficult for me," Draco said. The air around him sparked as he stood. Books falling from their shelves as they shook uncontrollably. Hermione stood in terror, she knew he was powerful. But this. This was so much more. She knew that when magic took on a physical form in something other than a spell, it was not to be meddled with. Was this the mark? Was this what McGonagall meant when she said they were better together then apart?

"I didn't have to save you, I could have let you rot in that shit hole," he yelled at her, his eyes now angry. There was a circle forming around him now on the ground, engraving the stone floor with his magic. The books that were falling started to shred in the air before they touched they even touched the ground. His magic even lashed out at Hermione, scraping against her skin like sandpaper. Leaving it tender to the touch.

She had to stop this. Her mind flashed back briefly to the kiss they shared in his room before the marking but shoved it away as quickly as it came. She couldn't. Not again. She didn't know how far that would go this time. There was no mark threatening to whisk him away this time. Nothing to distract him from her.

So instead she ran out of the library and down the hall. she kept going until her legs grew sore and mouth dry. Until she was a in a completely different part of the castle entirely. She rested her body back against the wall to catch her breath in the dark.

"Can't you see I'm trying to sleep," a disgruntled voice came from behind her. It caused the witch to jump and spin around. She pulled out her wand and quickly cast a lumos charm. With more light she could see where she was. It was the bottom floor of the grand staircases, and she had just backed up into a painting. the man inside wore a blue striped nightgown with a matching cap that covered his balding head. His skin was the subject of multiple ageing spots and his eyes were narrowed into slits at the light of her wand.

"Ah," he opened his eyes slightly as he took in her face, " you're the girl," he smiled.

Hermione looked at the man in shock. Unsure of how to respond. The girl? What was that supposed to mean?

She didn't have time to ask questions. A thick black smoke cloud appeared behind her. Caressing her sore skin with a cool mist. Forcing her to turn around and face him. They stood silently, Draco glaring down at her, Hermione trying to find the words to explain why she ran.

"I could have left you to di-"

Hermione placed a hand on his cheek. Rubbing it softly with her thumb. Draco fell into it. Closing his eyes as he came down. It was the only thing she could think of so quickly. Even if Draco didn't want to touch her the wolf did. That she didn't need any book to know, she just did.

"Thank you," she whispered. His eyes shot open at the sound.

"I know you didn't have to do it, it's just," she removed her hand from his face, "we've known each other since we were eleven, and you've always been so mean, you once even told me you would kill me," she paused then filled the silence, "you can't just expect our relationship to turn on its head, not even for," her eyes went to the ground, looking for the right words, "whatever this is," she whispered to the floor.

"My father hated you the most out of you three, said I talked about you too much at home," Draco muttered the confession, causing her to look up. She remembered hearing that once in the book store from his father. It was around that time he started to get even worse with his mouth. She looked and saw the boy she had found and intense hatred for from the start. It was as if only yesterday they were the same size. He had grown at least two feet and his features matured. His hair was now elegantly styled instead of slicked back, and hands at least two times the size of hers. And his eyes still the same light blue almost grey, the same ones that glared at her from across the hall or class. But this time she could tell that they were begging for a chance, not for life, but just a moment. He had already chosen the wrong side once. And deep down she knew that to defeat Bellatrix they would have to work together, not apart. Even if she found the cure it would have to wait until after this ordeal was over.

"Come," he started to walk away from her. Breaking her from her deep thought, " we need to finish rounds," he finished. Hermione followed a few steps behind him. Walking the familiar corridors with what should of been her sworn enemy. But strangely he didn't feel that way now. He almost felt more of an ally.

Maybe she could try. Just try to have a civil conversation with him.

"So how exactly did you find me?" She said softly, still trailing a few steps behind. The Slytherin stopped and so did she. He didn't turn, only answered.

"Your scent."

Hermione bit her lip. Slightly repulsed by the fact she was leaving a trail behind her every place she went. But she continued.

"What do I smell like?"

Draco let out an audible snort as he turned half way to the witch. Flashing a signature Malfoy smirk.

"Like paradise."

* * *

Hermione stabbed at the sausage on her plate before cutting it with a knife. She popped the grease coated link into her mouth as she read over the days classes then her mind wandering to the night before. The conversation still made her flush. The rest of the patrol went on without a word. He didn't even turn to say bye after, only stalked up to the Slytherin dorms.

It was a conversation at least. The subject matter was off putting but it wasn't a verbal assault like normal. She didn't expect the arguing to stop. Neither of their personalities would allow it. But hopefully it would be because of things other than her blood.

"Hermione are you feeling alright?" A voice came from the other side of the table. Harry was looking at her with a raised brow.

"Yeah I'm fine," she shook her head. Placing a hand on her burning cheek.

"So are you ready for divination?" Harry chided.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "not that bloody class again," she sighed. Trelawney had been out for the first few months of school. But like all great things, they have to come to and end. So now instead of a free period Hermione, Ron, and Harry all had to take the class. Hermione because she quit the first time, Harry and Ron taking it because they thought it was funny to watch Hermione try to get through the class.

She stood as Harry did, gathering her things in her arms before stepping away from the bench. A lanky arm slung itself across her shoulder and she sighed.

"Hermione I finally got it," Ron said, one hand lifted into the sky as he gazed to it, "your future," he finished.

"And what is that," Hermione cracked a smile at his antics.

"Going to divinations class," he said to the enchanted sky as if he was trying to crack a code.

"Oh shut up Ron," she laughed along with Harry. Elbowing the redhead in the side playfully so he would let go. The group started to walk towards the great hall doors together.

"Hermione you have to open your eyes child," Ron said more, never taking his eyes from the ceiling as he retook her by the waist.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a loud crash from the other side of the room. All heads turned at once to the very last Slytherin table. Draco was standing, a knife in his hand as if he was going to use it like a wand. The bench he was perched on had toppled over on the ground behind him.

"Sorry," he placed the knife down, "just fell asleep," he muttered before picking up the bench and seating himself again. His expression never changing from one of pure calm throughout the entire encounter.

Hermione removed Ron's arm from her as the trio walked off to class. A familiar gaze burning her back as she left the room.

* * *

 **So if anyone read the first chapter I went through and made some changes. most of them are in chapter 1-4. just quick restructure of sentences and some removal of some of Hermione's inner thoughts that made her seem more fan girlish. Nothing that would change the story though.**

 **As always let me know what you think. Still cant get over that 300 people even followed this. So thanks guys, you are the best.**


	10. Chapter 10

The group meandered up the spiral case together. Hermione feeling her impending doom coming closer with each step.

"Id much rather have a free period right now," she sighed.

"Then you shouldn't of quit the first time," Harry stifled a laugh as they reached the dreaded class. They took a table to the far left as they came in.

"These tables are so small," Hermione complained as she dropped a thick textbook on the table.

" Well maybe it's because we don't have a textbook for this class," Harry teased her. It only gained another eyeroll from the witch as she opened it to study. Even her charms exam was more intriguing than this class. Red and green accented robs filled the room with two or three to a table. Some tables mixed but mostly one solid color. They had the war to thank for the slight interhouse unity however. Before only Slytherins sat with Slytherins. The war had done something to that house, almost like telling them it was ok to hang out with others.

Draco came into the room last and took a right to seat himself next to Blaise. Trelawny came in only a few seconds later. Mumbling under her breath about a new worry for this year as she went into a large cabinet behind her desk.

"Yes," she murmured as she used her wand to float some teacups around the room. The students each grabbed one from mid air as Hermione sat back with crossed arms.

"We did this third year," she growled.

"Well," Harry grabbed a cup for her, " now were doing it again," he placed it on her book. She glared at it as she lifted it, closed the book, and placed it on the red cloth below. Next a tea kettles made their way around the room to landed on each table. The trio followed the instructions half hazardly. After a few minutes each sat with tea leaves to ready read.

"I swear if you have the grim again," Ron muttered, earning a chuckle from Harry. He almost had half a mind to somehow shape his leaves into the dog but decided against it. The professor instructed them to start reading. Ron frowned into his cup as he looked at the cross that laid inside.

"Well that doesn't look good," Harry laughed.

"Why couldn't I have gotten the bloody acorn," Ron muttered before looking over at Hermione's," what did you get," he scooted closer to her. Their shoulders touched as he looked into the cup.

"Oh a sun that's go-"

A shatter interrupted the redheads explanation. The class turned and looked towards the sound. Draco had dropped Blaise's cup on the floor, exploding it to pieces. He didn't seem to notice as his hand fisted the red table cloth tightly. He locked eyes with Hermione for a few moments as the room went from playful banter to silence.

"What has gotten into you," Blaise shook his head as he pulled out his wand to cast a repair charm. Trelawny quickly brought the attention to herself as she walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Come come come," she picked up Draco's cup from Blaise to inspect it as Blaise repaired his with a frown. She looked at it in confusion before speaking.

"My dear boy this is nothing to be upset about," she placed the cup down before opening his binder and directing him to read to the class with a smile. He read it reluctantly, almost mumbling the definition to the class.

"Sun, meaning great happiness," he finished quickly then closed the binder. Trelawney's smile faded, expecting a more joyous reaction. she quickly excused herself to other tables.

* * *

Hermione was finishing her Saturday night rounds with Draco. He had barley even managed to talk to her the past few weeks. She was hoping a break with throw him from his spell but it only seemed to get worse. It was nearly Christmas now and a day didn't go by with draco suddenly jumping from his seat or throwing something off a table. His mask of pure calm never hinting at his real emotions. Even Blaise was starting to get sick of it after he spilled stink potion on him.

She felt little hope for her thoughts from over a month ago. How was one supposed to be an ally when they barely even talk. She rather have the old hateful Draco back.

The pair walked in the portrait door. Draco didn't give the witch time to even call to him as he ran up to the Slytherin rooms. She sighed and threw herself on the couch in front of the fire.

She looked from wall to wall, worried for the man that had just left her. She hadn't even heard a peep out of him about Bellatrix. Whether or not she called for him, or if she had any other plans. the witch then realized she didn't even know the full extent of her plan. it made her sick to think about it.

What exactly did she want Draco to do? If it was something so simple it would be done by now. Even McGonagall had grown worried. Her interests in keeping the school safe were becoming more and more apparent at the weekly meetings Hermione forced upon her. It was either take care of it or she would have to go to ministry. And then the school would be shut down again. Maybe this time for good.

She decided to go for a walk to Gryffindor tower to calm her nerves. The common room there had always brought he back down to earth with memories. Then maybe she could make a break for Draco's room for questioning. She had spent far too long in silence.

Her feet hit the floor willingly as she walked out of the common room. After a light jog across the castle she found herself at the bottom of the grand staircases. Half of her missed climbing what felt like never ending steps as they changed on a whim. Forcing the traveler to reroute to get to their destination. The inanimate objects had led to many frustrations in her younger years.

"Ah, if it isn't the little witch," a voice called out to her as she started to scale the staircase. She turned her wand to the source of the voice. It illuminated a familiar face. Old and splotchy, dawning a blue striped night cap. It suddenly clicked that he was the painting from months ago. The one she had meant to come back to yet never found the time. Between keeping track of Draco and her prefect duties the mission had evaded her. She moved the ask the man questions but he started with answers before she even began.

" I know a lot about what young Draco is going through, yes I can still remember what is was like when I met the one, when I was still outside this blasted painting," he told her.

"So you're a werewolf?" She asked quietly. Not wanting to alert anyone around her.

"In a past life yes," he smiled, " Draco has taken to walk the grounds at night, I've seen that look in his eyes, oh yes," he chuckled, " how painful it must be," he commented after a few moments.

"Painful?" She asked.

"To have marked what's yours but not touch its skin, yet others caress it so freely," he said almost poetically. She looked at him with a furrowed brow before it clicked. Every time she could remember Draco jumping had been after someone touched her. It now all suddenly made sense. That daft idiot, he could have told her. She would have been more careful.

"Granger," a threatening growl came from behind her, she had been caught. She turned and faced it confidently, angrily. The painting laughed as she took Draco by the arm to an abandoned classroom. She cast a silence charm on the door before laying into him.

"Why didn't you tell me," she seethed at him. After all this time he had been avoiding her for nothing. When they could have been planning. It made her furious. Draco didn't respond, just stared with cold grey eyes at the witch before him.

"I'm trying to be your friend," she cried almost, "you can't be friends with someone who won't even look at you."

They stood in silence, Hermione fighting back her tears, Draco's eyes never changing.

"Who said I wanted to be just friends," Draco broke the silence. Hermione looked up at him, astonished. His demeanor stayed calm, almost rehearsed and practiced. He had sealed away his emotions for her in a box. Afraid to let them out, for his protection and for hers. Doubt in herself over came her features as the thought of kissing him didn't repulse her. The thought of holding him didn't make her gag with disgust.

That look was all Draco needed. He quickly took her lips with his hungrily. Letting the steel box open as he pushed her against the wall. Both of his hands removed her school robe and it fell to the floor with a dull thud along with his own. Fingertips then went for the hem of her shirt, expertly gliding underneath to touch her skin. Draco broke the kiss to moan at the contact as he caressed her sides then squeezed her tightly.

"Draco," Hermione took the chance to call out to him. unsure of why she was letting this happen.

"I can't keep doing this," Draco croaked out, resting his head on her shoulder. Still holding onto her for dear life.

Maybe he was telling the truth. About her being his mate. If an outsider looked at them, without knowing the past, they would say they were the perfect fit. Matching in wits and skill. Her able to keep up with Draco's quick mouth and he able to know what she was rambling about after just having finished a book. In short the outsider would say they were perfect for each other.

she came to a realization, a sudden and shocking one as she thought more about it. That whether it be months, years, or just a few short weeks. If she could forgive the man for his sins she would only end up falling. For him. So why not now?

She toyed with the thought in her mind. Asking herself about the repercussions to such and act. Then she answered in a whisper, barely audible and shaking.

"Then don't."

It was all Draco needed. He lifted the witch and set her on the teachers desk. His lips took hers again roughly and uncaring as she shoved her flat. He used his hands to push up her school uniform to expose her breast, taking one in his mouth. Moans escaped her as he expertly teased at it, using his hand to caress the neglected other.

He then grabbed for her kickers and brought them up and past her ankles to cast them aside. Without waiting for permission he was tasting her. His tongue darting in and out as she squirmed against him gasping for air as waves of pleasure washed over her.

After he was satisfied he stood back, admiring the Gryffindor as he took off his belt hastily and unzipped his pants. He didn't waste time sliding into her. His thrust quick and rhythmic as Hermione bucked against him. setting a fire inside her with each stroke. Her will to stay quiet slowly diminished as she grew louder under him. His actions became short and wild as he grabbed her waist. trying to plunge deeper into her as the witch below him moaned in ecstasy. He stopped suddenly and leaned over her, groaning as he released himself. Waves of fire ran through Hermione's body as she felt her lover climax, causing her to do the same.

* * *

The next morning Hermione made her way up to divinations, Ron and Harry trotting along a few steps ahead. She didn't really know what to expect after the night before. The act had been so sudden and wild she feared he may just move on and continue like he had before. A chance encounter that happened thanks to the mark on her neck. It made her nervous and confused at the same time, a new sensation to her. Did she want to just forget? Did he?

She walked into the circular room and began to veer left. A hand on her arm stopped her. She turned to look and saw none other than Draco Malfoy dragging her to the right.

She looked at him puzzled but allowed him to take her to his table and force her to sit next to him. An open seat to her right still waiting for Blaise.

she looked around the room with worry. Then landed on her friend on the other side. They were both stareing at her with concern. Ron almost jumping out of his chair to come save her. She mouthed an ' I'm fine ' at them and they turned to their binders with raised brows. Finally she turned to Draco and whispered.

"What do you think you are doing?"

He looked at her, signature Malfoy smirk flashing. As if she should already know. He leaned to her ear to reply.

"I told you, I can't do this anymore," he told her then turned back to his binder with mild interest.

The rest of the class flooded in. Nearly everyone taking look at the unlikely pair with mild interest at first, then doubling back with confusion. Blaise finally came in, sitting down slowly next to Hermione as the two immersed themselves in their binders.

"soooo," he drawed out, "whats this?"

* * *

 **I'm not too great at writing lemons but i felt this story needed one. Please review if you have the time, open to suggestions.**


	11. Chapter 11

Draco pov

* * *

He tried. He really did. Draco Malfoy had tried his hardest to stay away. Even before the events at his Manor he tried. Hed been trying since he was eleven to stay away.

After the marking he decided to run off for a week to his home. His grades were the second best in the class. He would survive. Bellatrix protested but allowed it, and on the final day threatened him with his life so he went back. His aunt expecting him to carry out his mission with ease then report back.

He aparated in his room and instantly felt her. Heart beating in her bed only a few walls away. His need to touch her grew so exponentially that night he found the need to, relieve, himself. An act he hadn't committed alone for quite some time. Unfortunately that didn't satisfy him. No, instead it made it worse. So much worse in fact that when he went to fetch her for rounds he almost snogged her senseless.

She of course didn't partake in his enthusiasm and shoved him down to the ground. He grew angry, so angry he couldn't control himself and she ran. How could she reject him? Like a beggar shoving a king. He followed her with a thick cloud of smoke and a muddled mind, ready to make her demand forgiveness. He was the one that saved her. He didn't have to but he did. But he had forgotten about her powers to calm him with one touch. Her voice steady as she laid out her argument to him.

At the end of it though he could sense it. She was trying, to be friends that is. Maybe he could try too. They needed each other for this mission. So he would try, for the sake of the school and his father. He would try to befriend the muggleborn.

He found however he could not, in fact, just be friends as he sat at the very last Slytherin table. Watching as the Weasley touched her so freely. Touched what was his. And when it became too much a burst fire shot to his wrist. Sending him into a standing position so quickly it knocked over his bench. He came to find that each time he watched her, and someone happened to come close that would happen. He tried to steel himself against, try to feel it coming, but it was no use. The jolts ranged from a simple leg twitch to him knocking over a cauldron. No matter what he tried, how hard he trained himself, he couldn't stop it.

No, he found out very quickly, he could not in fact just be friends with Hermione Granger.

The only answer was distance in his mind. He just needed her to trust him to fight this battle, he didn't have to be friends. So he watched her from afar, retreating back to how life was in October. Carefully avoiding her attempts to question him. Then he found himself falling as he watched, unknowingly at first. He realized it as he lay in bed one chilly evening. His mind wandering to the witch. He let his dream continue for some time, whereas just months ago he would have shoved it from his mind and found the nearest bucket to vomit. Telling himself it was just the wolf inside. She was just a silly girl, the best match for him in the school, but not in life, so it yearned for her as a last resort. It wasn't him that wanted her, oh no, it was that blasted mark. He wouldn't be caught dead snogging a mudblood because of some silly curse. He had to be strong and fight it.

Then he realized after a few nights of arguments with himself that before the wolf it was her blood, and it hadn't been the first time he thought of the witch. He had failed to see connections that drew him to her when they were only eleven. The ones he was just noticing now were so blatantly there. They always had been. He was in love with her. Not just now. But since he first laid eyes on her. His trained mind however rejected his attraction to anything impure in his family's eyes. So he grew that love into hate.

It made him want to protect her even more than before. A girl that could so easily snatch his heart, without him even noticing, had to be protected. So he tried to stay away. To return to his mean ways but he just couldn't find it in himself anymore to hate something he never truly hated in the first place. Then she caught him one night when he had followed her. He watched as the Gryffindor got caught by the one thing in the castle that could reveal him, so he had to stop her. Her powers over him were far too great and he succumbed to them.

He tried. He really did.

So as he thrust one final time, releasing himself, Giving in to his temptations. he knew he had a problem much larger than before. He could no longer stay away from her. His mate. But he so desperately needed to.

Because there was a plan. An expansive one. The end result would be the downfall of Hogwarts and so much more. A plan born out of pure revenge. A plan that his aunt expected to be done in less than a month.

And it started with Draco Malfoy killing Hermione Granger.

* * *

"Interhouse example," Hermione shut her binder and stared at Blaise. Draco didn't lift his head and continued to pretend to read. He had let his mind do whatever it wanted, and this was it. He wanted to be next to her whenever he could. Something he should have done a month ago. Now Time was running out.

"Interhouse what?" Blaise asked as Draco continued to look into his binder. He had no doubt Blaise would have many, many questions for him. But right now was not the time nor the place.

"McGonagall wants us to set an example," Hermione replied, glancing briefly at Draco before returning to Blaise, "besides there's no reason to hate each other anymore," she shrugged. Draco almost let out a snort at her lie but held it in, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly. His seemingly small action went right past the witch next to him but not past his friend. Blaise laid his eyes on Draco with a quirked brow before deciding to drop the subject. He would question him later, but for now the trio listened as the class started into another long winded lecture.

* * *

"Malfoy answer me."

Hermione had asked him another question as he followed her to lunch. The Slytherin had let his legs freely trail after her. He had already gathered from first period he would be with her in any class he could. Lunch would be no different.

The witch in front stopped when he didn't answer. She spun on her heel, arms crossed, frown plastered on her face. Draco's smartass filter switched on and he imitated her by crossing his own and throwing on his best pout.

"Draco please," she almost whined. She wanted answers. She wanted to know the school was safe. He would tell her in time. It wasn't easy telling a girl you love your sole mission at the moment was to kill her.

She kept her stance, holding steady, face growing darker. Draco broke his, a small genuine smile creeping to his lips. A first in a while for him.

"Is that Draco Malfoy smiling," a feminine voice came from behind Hermione. Pansy walked up to the pair as Hermione turned to look at her.

"No wonder you haven't called for me," she nodded to Draco, who was now scowling at her presence. The last thing he needed was Pansy ruining this. Something to fresh could easily be stepped on.

"So you guys are dating?" She asked.

"What? No," Hermione stuttered. Draco rolled the thought in his head for a moment. Wondering how the rest of her trio would react. How the Weasley would.

"So sleeping together?" She responded.

"No that's ridiculous," Hermione answered. Draco almost laughed but turned it into another smirk.

"Ah," Pansy said, voice dripping with sarcasm as she glanced at Draco, "well let me just help you guys with this," she smiled and took Hermione's hand, then Draco's. She forced them together, intertwining their fingers like a lock. He didn't resist, but didn't help either. At the end of it though they were standing there, holding hands as lunch goers scooted by them and into the great hall.

"There," Pansy placed her hands on her hips with a satisfied smirk, " now you two don't have to be so confused about it," she mocked before practically skipping into the lunch room.

He felt Hermione move to let go and his hand clenched shut on its own. She looked down at it and sighed in frustration.

"Draco, let go," she said sternly as she gave another tug to get free only to fail. Oh how he relished it when she used his first name. Maybe he could try hers later.

"Hermione?" A familiar voice came from across the hall followed by two familiar faces rushing over, breaking Draco from his thoughts. Ron looked at the intertwined fingers in disgust as he came closer.

"Something you want to tell us Hermione?" Harry asked, trying to calm his friend.

"No," she gave another tug, " he won't let go."

"Shove off Malfoy," Ron spit as he moved to forcibly detach the pair. Draco's amused face turned into a scowl as the redhead got close to his prize.

"Ronald don't," Hermione tried to plead, but it was no use. Ron had already grasped her shoulder to try and pry her free. Draco's face grew dark as he felt his hand going for his wand. Hermione seemed to be the only one to notice. She tried again to have him stop.

"Ron I'm fine, really, I'll see you in hall," she pleaded again. Ron only stopped tugging, but didn't let go. A familiar shot of fire went to Draco's wrist. He let it take his body completely this time. It broke his grip on Hermione, grabbed his wand, shoved Ron into the wall, then pointed it at his neck. Ron only offered a stiff glare back as spells ran through Draco's head. His mouth getting ready to use one.

"Draco stop, " Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him away angrily. They got to the entrance of the hall before she turned back to her friends, "I'll talk to you guys later," she said before dragging him the rest of the way to lunch.

Draco sat next to her at the Gryffindor table. A see of multicolor cloaks stared at the pair as Hermione brought out yet another book from her never ending bag. The school had become used the tables intermingling now. The room was no longer four straight lines of solid colors. What they did not expect was Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy sitting together, seemingly unfazed by each other presence and willing.

It was that moment Draco came to yet another realization. That being with Hermione Granger may be just as difficult as staying away.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione liked to think she had boys figured out at eighteen. As the brightest witch of her age she had no shortage of them. She wasn't blind to the flirtatious winks or smiles that managed to be slung her way. she just chose to ignore them. Only allowing a few to work their way to her head and sweep her off her feet. She thought she had complete control over who and what she let into her life after Victor Krum and Ron Weasley, and she assumed her next love interest would be the same. But Draco Malfoy was different.

He was a stubborn, smart mouth, assanine fool. A wishy washy ex death eater who tried to kill her and her friends. A man who loathed her very presence her for years until September. One second he was kissing her the next he was acting as if she didn't exist. And now he was like a long lost puppy that found its owner. A terribly trained nipping puppy that she had to pull on by the collar to contain for the past two days.

They sat in potions class together now as slughorn went over the next advanced potion that they were going to make. At least she got to sit in the front still. Draco had tried to drag her to another table, much like in divinations, but she held her own and dragged him to her preferred spot. She was not going to be pushed around by Draco Malfoy.

"Alright now off you go," Slughorn smiled from his desk. A page number was written on the board behind him. Hermione had been so engrossed in her own thoughts she didn't even know the name of the potion they were making. She cursed him in her head with a glare as she opened her book. It was ridiculous the kind of effect he had on her. She hated to admit it, but he had always had it. And now that they sat somewhere in between reluctant allies and lovers the feeling had amplified itself. To her that much was clear.

The pair made the potion with ease and turned it into the professor. He made a show of praising them in front of the class. Being the only group to actually complete the brew.

Hermione kept a close eye on the clock however. Perhaps she could escape to her secret nook in the library. The thirty minutes she would have alone might give her time to think of a way to bring up the fact that he was smothering her.

"I need to go to the girls room," Hermione turned her head to Draco. He looked as if he was about to move with her. A smirk playing at his lips.

"And no you cannot come with me," she added with a hiss at his smile.

"Fine," he moved his eyes back to the board as everyone was cleaning up.

"And clean up this mess," Hermione ordered in a stiff tone as she slung her bag over her shoulder. Draco looked at her as if she had stabbed his first born son. She assumed it was from her bossy attitude but didn't stick around to find out. having dealt with more than enough mad Draco in her past.

She practically ran down the hall as the final bell rang. robes flowing out behind her as she bounced up the steps and out of the dungeon. She continued onwards once at the top and moved past the great hall.

"See your new guard dog isn't around," she heard someone scoff in front of her. Both eyes had been focused on the floor as she ran.

"He's not my guard dog," Hermione growled once she saw Ron a few feet away.

"Well he sure acts like it."

The pair stood in a silent standoff before Hermione broke the tension.

"What do you care who I find company with anyways?" She frowned.

"When he's a death eater that's for sure," Ron laughed.

"The wars over Ronald," she gasped, shocked at his accusation.

"Sorry for caring about your well being Hermione, ill try to tone down our friendship from now on," he responded in a condescending tone.

"Ron you idiot," she almost cried before running off. Refusing to stop until she got to her desired destination.

* * *

"What did you do now Ron," Harry said as he had rounded the corner. He only caught the tail end of the argument but running Hermione was never a good thing.

"I'm skipping dinner," he said flatly before walking off in the opposite direction. Leaving a stunned Harry Potter behind him.

His feet took him outside and into the frost bitten air. He stopped for a small moment and looked up into the stars. He didn't know exactly what had happened between his friend and Draco Malfoy but he didn't like it. How could she trust someone who so blatantly hated her years previous?

He decided standing in the cold wasn't helping and went further. So far in fact he soon found himself on the wooden bridge. He stopped for a moment when he saw a hunched over figure in the moonlight. They leaned over the railing almost as if they were going to jump. He swallowed the lump in the throat and walked closer. The figure spun around once he got within ten paces, one of his feet stepping on a loose plank.

"Pansy?" He questioned.

The Slytherin glared back at him, silver streaks clinging to her cheeks. He was never fond of the witch in front of him. How could he when she bullied almost all his friends. But under the circumstances and his current mood he decided to stay and wait for a response.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed back at him.

"Typical," he scoffed as he took up the sill next to her, " slytherins, only talk to your own kind," he finished. A cold gust blew across the bridge as they pair stared down the ravine below. Sniffles breaking the silence every few seconds.

"He's not a bad person," Pansy said, voice shaking.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ron whispered.

"Draco, he's not a bad person," she sighed, " he will take care of her, infact they are perfect for each other, " she finished. The sadness evident in her voice.

Ron didn't respond at first. He already knew that he would. Draco Malfoy was the second best in class. He could keep up with Hermione in a way he never could. A way that wouldn't let their relationship fizzle and pop into nothing. Knowing that fact made him more jealous than ever before. he let out a long sigh before bringing his head back up to the night sky.

"I know."

* * *

Hermione furiously picked books off the shelves. What gave him the right to question her like that. After they broke up months ago. She loved her friend dearly but couldn't take his stupid arguments.

After picking her books she proceeded to the very back of the library. Her selection this time various dark arts defense books. She assumed she would need them soon, so she might as well brush up on her facts.

She rounded the corner to her hideaway only to be stopped by an ever familiar, ungodly frustrating, sight. Draco Malfoy. Her heart leapt in her chest as he looked up at her with a slightly annoyed gaze. He was seated in her chair. A book laid between his fingers. She recognized it as one of the novels she had left on the table from the night before.

"I don't like being lied too," he stood and she backed up, hugging her books to her chest, "or being bossed around," he added once he stood in front of her. Both hands reached out and plucked the pile from her and then turned back to the table. He looked at each cover before placing it down on the small ledge.

"And what are these?" He asked, back still turned. One hand laid open on the pile he had just created.

"I thought I could help you with them," she admitted. Something seemed off about him.

Draco let out a scoff before turning around to face her, "it's going to take more then some research into dark magic to help," he sneered.

"You don't have to be so rude to someone who's trying to help you," she spat back, crossing her arms.

He neared her again, this time slowly. She stood her ground, refusing to back down. Once close enough he grabbed her chin with the side of his index finger softly. Bringing her eyes to his.

"Don't you think if it was something dark magic could fix, I would have already done it by now?" He asked in barely a whisper. Hermione's lips parted briefly, almost anticipating a kiss. but he broke away and stepped back again. her hands now rested at her side as the mood between them changed.

"You smell too good for me to just leave there," he chuckled, right hand clutching the mark through his sweater, " I should go before I do something we regret," he finished.

"dra-

She called but it was no use. He vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Over the next two weeks draco was called away at an alarming pace. at first it was every other day. now it seemed to be every few hours.

"I'm going to McGonagall," Hermione said stiffly as she walked to dinner with Draco.

"Don't," he muttered weakly. The pain of the mark had taken a toll on his sleep. The wizard barley got any now with a burning sensation almost constantly engulfing his arm.

"There has to be a way to stop it, maybe make it so the wand can't find you," she said as they rounded the corner to the great hall. They sat down with the rest of the Gryffindor group just as food began to appear. Sitting at her house table was another heated argument the pair got into. One which she eventually won.

"Well you look lovely," Ginny said with a smile as she looked over Draco. Bags were forming under his eyes and his posture hunched over. He managed a tired glare but didn't move to retort.

"Don't bully him Ginny," Hermione laughed at her friend as she buttered a piece of French bread. She placed in front of Draco and he took it with a grunt. Ripping it into small bits to slowly chew.

" I'm just saying he looks like he got run over by a muggle car or something," she laughed.

"Ginny, it's not nice to make fun of someone else's pain, " Hermione smirked at her. She couldn't help but laugh. It made her happy that she accepted him enough to poke fun at his miserable state.

"Hey guys," Harry said as he came to sit with the group. Followed by Ron and Pansy. The pair had made a sort of odd friendship after the night on the bridge.

" Why hello Harry, how nice of you to say hey," Hermione said, exaggerating her sentence as she turned from Harry to Ginny, " instead of telling people they look like they got run over by a car," she smiled. Ginny laughed in return as she took another spoonful of peas.

"Whoa, Malfoy are you alright," Ron spoke up from the other side of Ginny. Causing her to spit out some peas into a napkin. Hermione crossed her arms and glared at Ron. About to berate him along with his sister.

Draco slammed his fist into the table. Causing his plate to lift then come back down again with a thud. He stood and walked out of the hall. Clutching his left arm.

"It was just a joke," Ginny said in shock.

"He's fine, I'll go get him," Hermione assured her friend as she followed after draco.

"Draco," she called out to him once they left the hall. He was heading for a safe place to apparate without notice. he didn't offer an answer to her calling until they reached a deserted hall.

"She's calling," he said, turning to face her.

"What could she possibly want?" Hermione asked.

"If I told you then you wouldn't believe me," he scoffed.

"that's a lie and you know it," she countered.

"I know," he said as he took a few more steps back. She instinctively moved to grab for him but caught herself. The last thing they needed was her appearing in the mansion with him again. He disappeared again in a familiar cloud of smoke.

She had to find a way to end this.

* * *

"Have you done it?" Bellatrix asked as she walked a circle around her nephew.

"We were in the great hall I can't," Draco answered, his eyes to the floor.

"I've given you weeks," she hissed at him.

"I can't just off someone, there will be a bo-

Bellatrix cut him off by grabbing his throat.

"You take that girls power for your own," she growled, tightening her grip, " kill her, take her magic, then find another girl and do it again," she whispered into his ear almost seductively.

" What makes you think it's so easy to get someone to accept the mark," Draco scoffed. Bellatrix only tightened her grip so hard he couldn't breath.

"kill her," she said then let go.

* * *

 **So another chapter down, this story is drawing to a close. The good news is I already have another one in the works for dramione. (outline only form)**

 **As always tell me what you think. I feel like I could have done more with this storyline. Maybe after some more learning and practice I'll come back to it. But for now just let me know how you like it!**


	13. Chapter 13

"What?" Hermione questioned the headmistress, frustration evident in her voice. She had came to her office to try and help Draco not condemn him to death.

"I'm sorry miss Granger but," the witch pursed her lips, eyes faltering to the ground for just a moment before coming back to Hermione," I can't allow him to continue this."

"If you take him off the list he will die," Hermione argued. Doing her best to not yell but her voice still shook with every word.

As eighth years and they had the freedom of being allowed to apparate in and out of school grounds. Most students didn't use it. Hermione liked to think it was a way of trying to allow more freedom. An escape from anything at any time. The war had been hard on them all. She was sure McGonagall knew some of the returning kids wouldn't finish the year.

"And with him she has a doorway to here, I can't allow anymore students to be in danger."

For once Hermione remain speechless. The scenarios of what would happen to him, were endless. The shocking realization she may even slightly care for the man made her mouth glue shut with pride.

"McGonagall," a voice came from the doorway. A seventh year prefect stood there asking for permission to continue.

"Yes," McGonagall acknowledged.

"Flitch sent me for you, they found a bunch of forth years drinking," he let out and sheepish smile as McGonagall let out a stone cold glare.

"we will continue this when I return," she said sternly to hemione. Conjuring up chair for her to sit before following the boy out.

Hermione took the seat slowly. Eyes fixating on nothing in particular. It was only a matter of time before Draco would be sent back to Hogwarts by his aunt.

* * *

"I can't, it's not letting me," Draco calmly explained to a furious Bellatrix.

"what do you mean you can't," she let out in a high pitched shrill.

"It won't let me," Draco said as he shut his eyes and tried again, " the spell, it's been blocked," he gasped as they fluttered back open to stare down at his still fully formed hands. There was no miss casting this spell for him. He knew it by heart. By now it had become second nature to him. The only explanation was that he had been removed off the list. His eyes widened at the realization as he slowly lowered both hands to his side.

He was going to die here.

He went for his wand fixated by a holster on his side. He made it half way there before a glass pitcher shattered on the back of his skull. Sending his body to the floor, hands catching his fall and filling them with glass.

"Crucio."

* * *

A searing pain shook Hermione from her state. Her hand instantly went to her shoulder as it knocked her out of her chair and to her knees.

"No," she whispered as a tear started to roll down her cheek.

Her hand clenched her wand. She could apparat to him. But the risks were high. She didn't know the location of the Malfoy manor. A splicing accident with her limited knowledge was likely.

There had to be another way. A book with the Malfoy manors location in it would reduce the danger. A port key. Or even the floo network.

* * *

The pain suddenly stopped, giving Draco a chance to roll over and gasp for air. It didn't last long before Bellatrix walked forward and grabbed him by the top of his head.

"you will go back," she hissed into his ear.

"I can't," he pleaded as she threw him back to the floor. he could hear her pacing behind him as he inspected his bleeding hands. Ignoring the fact that his skin felt raw as he shifted them to see the glint of glass reflecting off the lights above.

An earth shattering scream came from behind him and he sealed his eyes shut as every glass object him the room broke.

"CRUCIO"

* * *

Hermione frantically searched the fireplace and every nook and cranny next to it. It was stupid of her to think the head mistress of a school would keep floo powder in the reach of children. She collapsed onto her knees and let out a frustrated sigh as the mark start to act up again. It felt hot to the touch and so painful it nearly immobilized her arm. She tried her best to think as it brought her to all fours again.

Her wand, she needed her wand. She told herself as she forced herself back across the room.

* * *

Draco groaned in pain again as his aunt released the curse. A white foam was now dripping from one corner of his mouth as he convulsed. Digging shards of glass through his clothes and into the skin below. His eyes wide in panic but seeing black.

Bellatrix stormed over to Draco's nearly unconscious body. Not even flinching as she took one of her high heeled boots into the air and pierced through his shoulder with it.

Draco let out a silent cry as she twisted before pulling it back out.

"You're just like your father, useless" she spat as he rolled away from her.

"I'm going to kill you," she growled as her hand fisted his hair again to bring his ear closer to let out a mocking whisper, " then I'm going to kill your filthy little mudblood."

"No," he cried out. The pain becoming too much. his body began to change.

* * *

"Accio, floo powder," Hermione said as confidently as she could. A few seconds later a cabinet on the other side of the room began to bang from the inside. She forced herself up and ran over to it.

"Alohomora" she casted on the locked and it flung open. The bag of floor power hit her hand before falling to the floor and spilling its contents. she grabbed a fistful before walking over to the floo.

* * *

"oh so now you can transform outside the full moon," Bellatrix scoffed as she rolled Draco's body with her foot so he was on his back. He seized in front of her as his arms and legs grew and stretched into long grey appendages. Clothing shredding as he transformed into a were.

She stepped back as he got up with a growl and faced her.

"if I had known a little torturing would do the trick I would have done it sooner," she laughed darkly as she pointed her wand at him once more.

"avada-"

A green flash cut her off. Followed by a gasping Hermione being flung from the fire place and onto the floor. Hermione looked up at a creature that she could only assume was Draco. His eyes shut tight as if he was waiting for something.

"The mudblood actually came to save you," Bellatrix laughed loudly before repointing her wand and casting a bombarda at Draco. It sent him flying backwards and into the wall.

"FINRIR," she bellowed as she walked over to Hermione. Who was now grasping her wand as best she could.

"Restrain him," she barked to Fenrir as he came from a doorway behind her. The man instantly began to transform and rush Draco.

Bellatrix disarmed Hermione with a flick and a laugh before dragging her to the center of the room, kicking and screaming as a fight broke out on the other side.

"I should have known he was weak like his father," Bellatrix spat as she threw Hermione down. She reached into her bosom and pulled out round glass tube filled with clear blue liquid and knelt over hemione and grabbed her face. Squeezing both side of her jaw until her mouth opened. She shoved the still tube into her mouth and pinched her nose before pushing her head back against the floor by her jaw, so hard the glass capsule broke in her mouth. Hemione groaned in pain as she desperately tried to remove the shards from her now bloody mouth as Bellatrix left her. The clear blue liquid slipping past her tongue and into her throat.

She froze as she felt the marks on her shoulder freeze and begin to lift. Each one tearing a hole on her clothes and the launched across the room and hit the floor with audible tinks. The room fell silent as both weres stopped their fight to look at the marks now resting on the floor.

"kill her," Bellatrix ordered Draco. He let out a whine and brought himself closer to the ground. Bellatrix let out another blood boiling scream then suddenly calmed. Raising her wand with a blank expression, eyes closed. She spoke in tongues as a sliver wisp left her wand and floated over to Draco, entering in one ear.

After a few seconds his eyes changed from pleading to hatred as he stared at Hermione.

"Kill her," she ordered again. Draco didn't hesitate, he ran forwards and towards her as if she were a stranger to him. Hermione coughed up blood as she watch, horrified. He reached her with one clawed hand raised before a blast hit both of them. Sending their bodies opposite directions and knocking Draco out instantly.

Hermione looked up to see Ron knelt down in front of her. His mouth clearly screaming for her, but she couldn't hear the sound it made. She looked past him and vaguely made out McGonagall and Harry, along with a few other silhouettes in a heated battle before blacking out


End file.
